Defying Gravity
by chasingscarlett
Summary: Damon Salvatore & Mason Lockwood partner the most prestigious law firm in New York. But when Mason wants Damon's half for himself, he tricks con-artist Elena Gilbert into helping with one rule. Don't fall for him. Sadly, Elena's not a rule abider anymore.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** _I know. I absolutely suck at updating, and I've barely even started 'Back in the Moment' so why in the world am I starting a whole new story? Honestly, I don't even know. I was thinking up story summaries and this one just stuck in my head. Maybe its just the prospect of Ian Somerhalder and Taylor Kinney in suits. Eitherway, here I am with a story prologue. Reviews are gold. They tell me whether I should actually continue this story or not. And before anyone asks, I am still writing 'Back in the Moment'. I've just sort of reached a lengthy impasse._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Her eyes darkened at the sound of the sirens. They were getting closer, and she was running out of luck. She didn't understand. So many years into this business and they had never once been caught. They always knew what they were doing, and when to get out.

But this time, something went wrong. A spy. She was certain. But how did they discover what their next target was? They always made sure to be discreet, and as a result, they never, _ever_ failed. But now, here she was. Running from the sirens, whilst her partner in crime, her brother, is in handcuffs and off to the nearest Penitentiary.

She turned left hearing rapid footsteps behind her, the sirens more distant, but still existent. They were right behind her. She turned into an alleyway, preparing to duck as she heard the distinct click of a gun.

This was all _his _fault.

After she and Jeremy were ambushed, she grew more and more certain he was the spy. His smirk said it all. He planned this. He robbed Jeremy and his freedom and now, if she didn't escape, he would also rob hers. And frankly, after her brother's capture, she refused to allow him the pleasure of such a victory.

And if he truly was a spy, the reward for their captures would certainly be worthy of his time.

For two years now, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert have raided America's Most Wanted lists; for F.B.I, U.S Marshalls _and_ GangTECC. Last time she checked, the reward was at least $100 000 each, especially after their stint with the Fells and Lockwood-Hamiltons. They were two of the wealthiest families in Virginia, second only to the Lockwoods and Salvatores.

At the memory of the Lockwoods, Elena's eyes narrowed and ran further into the alleyway. The Lockwoods. This was all _their_ fault. They harboured the spy. They were the reason they were in this mess. That her brother, if she didn't break him out of their grasp, was never going to see the light of day again.

Remembering her situation, Elena's focus centred entirely on her path, only to realize her worst nightmare. It was a dead end, and the footsteps were getting louder with every passing moment. Her eyes widened in horror. She was going to jail.

In panic, she searched the surrounding buildings, anything for an escape, but no prevail. The garbage bins around her would keep her hidden, but they would find her within moments with no available escape route.

Her heart beat faster upon hearing the footsteps continue. They were getting louder, closer. Within moments, she would be finally be in the hands of the law. And for a moment, a part of her prepared herself to surrender.

Suddenly a hand reached from behind the bins, pulling her to its side and to a solid, male chest. Elena looked up in shock, believing to have already been captured only to find she was in the hands of someone far worse than the police.

"_You_." She hissed. "Get away from me." She struggled in his arms but his smirk only widened, and his grasp only tightening around her, his green eyes glowing with delight as her attempts came unrewarded.

"Calm down sweetheart. Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm here to ask a favor of you."

She stopped struggling, only to glare sombrely at the man who had doomed her. "You already taken my brother, my freedom, our lives. What more could you possibly want from me?"

"I have some unfinished business to take care of. And after meeting you at the Masquerade, it has become clear that only _you_ can complete that business for me." He drawled.

Her eyes only narrowed in response. "You're insane if you think I would do anything for you, after all that you have done." She spat venomously. His green eyes no longer hypnotized her like their first meeting. Every second she spent staring at them, all she saw was what he had done, how he had betrayed her, and the spy he glorified in being.

"If you help me, Elena," he purred. "I will give your brother back his freedom."

She froze in his arms. "What did you say?"

He smirked ravenously. "You heard me. You help me and I will make sure your brother never hears the deafening noise of a police siren ever again. That's the beauty of money, sweetheart. With the flick of a wrist, it can buy absolutely _anything_." He purred, his breath tickling her neck.

Elena shivered in response, stepping backwards from his burning gaze as her brows rose in suspicion. "You would set him free, after ratting us out to the police in the first place? I don't believe that."

He shrugged. "I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. You can call my bluff and rot in jail for the rest of your days or you can trust me, and should you grant me this favor, your brother will be a free man. So," He crossed his arms over his chest, a smug grin dancing across his lips. "Do I have your agreement?"

He already knew the answer, and he could already taste the satisfaction. He couldn't even imagine how tantalisingly _delicious_ it would be to have Elena Gilbert under his control. And all it took was one glorious three letter word, and the world would be in his grasp.

"Yes." She whispered. And suddenly, his grin turned into a very malicious smirk. And in that moment, Elena knew it was a decision she would come to regret.

As he stepped out from behind the bins to inform the police of her apparent escape, she tried to concentrate on Jeremy. She tried to convince herself it shouldn't matter who the deal is made with, so long as Jeremy is unharmed, but the logical part of her couldn't help but shiver in horror of what she had just done.

She had just made a deal with the devil, before even asking what this favour could entail.

As she glanced from behind the bins towards the two very charmed policemen, her eyes almost caught one of the officers, and even from a distance, she knew in his eyes she was safe, for now at least. Whatever he had said, they believed him without a second's hesitation, just as she had believed him.

But as the policemen left and he concentrated fully on her presence, she couldn't help but wonder what the consequence would be for trusting someone so dangerously beautiful. For even the devil could concur that Mason Lockwood was not a man to be trusted, as she would so painfully discover.

**Later that day  
>Manhattan, New York City<br>**

Elena sighed in exasperation as the sales assistant placed an even larger abundance of clothes in her arms, before following Mason rapidly awaiting his next beck and call. Elena never really liked shopping, even with all the money she and Jeremy embezzled. She supposed it was difficult to enjoy something like shopping when there's no-one to enjoy the pastime with anymore.

Her eyes softened at the memory of Jeremy. He would've been taken into custody now. She was only glad he wouldn't have to spend long in prison, and that as soon as this ordeal was over, she could see him again.

Elena fell from her reverie when the sales assistant placed another three pairs of shoes on the pile. Her eyes narrowed before placing the pile messily on a nearby chair. It was then she noticed, it was all formalwear.

"I'm flattered, Mason. But I'm not a suit girl. I prefer jeans and leather."

Mason grinned in response, grabbing one last hanger, before sending the all too enthusiastic sales assistant away. "As much as I love the sight of you in leather sweetheart, I'm afraid it's always black tie optional at the office."

Her eyes widened. "Office?" She absolutely _loathed_ offices.

Mason's grin widened. "Of course. You don't expect New York's biggest law firm to operate in a underground bar, would you? Although," he paused. "that would be brilliant."

"Wait, you're a lawyer?"

His eyes widened in surprise, letting out a raucous laugh. "_Lawyer?_ My dear Elena, I'm not an employee. I'm part owner. My partner and I own 50% of the firm each and we're right to. Our great-grandfathers founded the company after all."

She observed his expression carefully from a distance. In the month that she had known Mason Lockwood, she knew he was much darker than he appeared.

He was notoriously handsome; piercing green eyes and an athlete's body. Upon first meeting if not for one prominent feature, she would've found him attractive. But behind his Californian appearance, his dark smile spoke wonders about his personality.

Whilst conning the Lockwood-Hamiltons, his distant cousins, he had nothing but negativity towards them. He seemed so seductive at the Lockwood Masquerade ball, the site of their first meeting, but the more he visited, the more darkness she saw. And despite her business, he was far too dark for her liking.

Elena watched as his smirk faltered slightly at the mention of his partner and suddenly all became clear of what he wanted.

"You want his half of the company." She intimated. He only grinned in response, twirling the hanger in his hand boastfully.

"But, how? Isn't it a joint family company? You get rid of your partner, the next relative would take his place."

"Unless he has no other family. Damon's parents died years ago. He has a younger brother, Stefan, but he abandoned the family legacy after their father forbade him from dating the socialite, Bonnie Bennett. The moment he called Bonnie a conniving witch, Stefan disowned him on the spot."

Her brows rose in surprise. He sacrificed everything his family has lived for and his own father because of a woman. He was either irrevocably in love with this woman, or a complete and utter buffoon. Wait, Damon and Stefan? Bonnie Bennett? Everyone knew who _they _were. Even con artists watch the news.

"Your partner is _Damon Salvatore_?" she exclaimed.

He shrugged. "Yes, what of it?"

"How in the world am I supposed to convince Damon Salvatore to give you his share of the company?"

The smirk suddenly returned, warning her she really didn't want to find out. "I wouldn't say convince. I prefer the word '_seduce_'." He drawled.

Her eyes widened in horror. "_That_ is why you blackmailed me? To become your partner's _whore_?" she thundered. "No." She said flippantly. "I refuse."

Mason's eyes narrowed, before dragging her into a secluded corner of the shop. "I would think a con artist who seduced men away of their fortunes would have a much more positive outlook towards this scheme." He responded darkly.

Regardless of his negative manner towards his distant cousins, the Lockwood-Hamiltons were still Lockwoods nonetheless and although a part of him leapt for joy at their idiocy, the Lockwood blood inside him was infuriated she had chosen to steal from one of their own.

And now their money was in another's hands, a woman no older than 23, their inquiries into their share of the Lockwood inheritance had suddenly become demands. His cousin Jeffery especially wanted a piece of the family legacy, and with his plans to secure full ownership of the firm, Jeffery's persistence was not a good sign. And Elena breaking both his heart and his bank certainly didn't help.

"That was different." She professed. "For a start, I had my own reasons to obtaining that money and I wasn't blackmailed to do it. Also, I actually got something out of that. There are no benefits for me to this favour you desire."

"Oh now that's not true." He said flippantly. "You seduce Damon and your brother will have his freedom. Isn't that all that matters?"

Elena looked down blankly, playing with her hair anxiously. This was all for Jeremy. She couldn't lose another family member. "And what happens to me?" A frown overtook his lips. "You always say Jeremy will have his freedom but what about me? What happens to me after I seduce your partner and you get his half of the company?"

He sighed, closing his eyes momentarily before reaching to pull her hand from her hair and clasp it warmly in his. "Regardless to what you think, Miss Gilbert, I am a kind man. Once you have fulfilled your part of the deal, you will be given a choice as to what happens to you. You can leave New York with your brother, or you can have all the money you've ever dreamed of."

"But one choice you do _not_ have," he continued. "is to fall in love with Damon Salvatore." Elena's eyes widened in surprise, as she couldn't help but release a snort of ridicule at the demand. Does he honestly think that low of her?

"You may have only known me for a month Mason Lockwood, but you will listen when I assure you, I am never anything but professional."

He smirked, shaking his head in response. "If you insist, Miss Gilbert." She nodded, turning away and heading towards the pile of clothes again until she felt him grab her arm and turn her to him.

"But listen to me when I tell you, Elena Gilbert, that I have known Damon Salvatore my whole life and I have seen many fall under his spell. But what both you and I cannot guarantee is that he will be of any exception to you, for I know you won't be of any exception to him. You are his perfect woman, Elena. That's why I chose you. The moment I saw you at the Masquerade ball, I knew you were the one woman he couldn't possibly resist." He drawled. "I just hope you are prepared for the intensity of his infatuation."


	2. The Darkest Shade of Black

**A/N: **_Wow, didn't think I'd get the response I did. Thank you so much for the reviews! Twice as much as 'Back in the Moment'. Your reward is my attempt to update weekly. I was going to update on Friday, but I finished this early, so why not. Just a few notes before we start; a reviewer told me Taylor Kinney's eyes are actually blue, not green, but I'm going to keep them green in this story as a contrast between Damon and Mason. I wanted Mason as a dark character without a hint of innocence and I can't really accomplish that with light blue eyes so I'm doing it with dark green instead. Also, just a warning, this story is not for Bonnie fans. I got really annoyed with her prejudice against vampires, and namely Damon in the series, so I'm taking my anger out by making Bonnie completely out of character here. So no anti-evil Bonnie reviews. Just a matter of opinion, and it's just a story._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<br>'The Darkest Shade of Black'**

Elena's eyes narrowed venomously at the blaring sound of a car horn. She was absolutely exhausted and Mason wasn't exactly comforting her tiredness.

Taking another look in the mirror, she couldn't help but frown at what she saw. Mason had given her a pinstripe pencil skirt and silk blouse to wear, something that would have been very professional if it weren't for the undergarments he had chosen for her; a beautiful albeit very seductive black bra made of some of the finest Chantilly lace; something she might have liked, if not for the fact it was very visible through her blouse, much to Mason's pleasure.

She complained instantly at his choice of course but he insisted the outfit was perfect for the job. _'Damon loves the floozies,' he drawled. 'but he loves the thrill of the chase even more. A sexy 'Miss Independent' in a see-through blouse and lacy underwear is just _begging_ to be chased.' _Somehow, she found it hard to believe her attire was more for Damon's benefit, not Mason's.

Ever since that eventful day she and Mason made the deal, he had made her constantly aware of her apparent devotion to him, the fact it was forced was irrelevant to him. All that mattered to him was that he had the woman who screwed over Jeffrey Lockwood-Hamilton in his grasp. The lacy underwear was merely a bonus.

"Kat!" he roared from outside. "Get your ass out here now!"

She nudged the black frames sitting uncomfortably on her nose. Due to her reputation and status as a con artist, Mason mentioned to disguise herself whilst at the office, but only with subtle changes such as glasses and her brown hair in a lighter hue. But the main difference was the name; the one thing Mason had actually let her choose, unless she couldn't think of one.

Eager to avoid Mason naming her after a hooker or a porn star, Elena named herself after her favourite actress, Katharine Hepburn, adjusting the spelling only slightly, and her favourite under-rated author, Tamora Pierce. Katherine Pierce. But despite the fact she was no stranger to false aliases, the name seemed strangely uncomforting. It just didn't fit. But before she could change it, Mason rushed her into the wardrobe. Now, she was stuck with it, just like she was stuck with the infuriating businessman waiting for her outside.

Elena huffed furiously as the car horn blared once again. He was sure to infuriate her neighbours- technically his neighbours too upon his persistence that she stay in the apartment across from his, to ensure she wouldn't bail on their deal. He had taken very extensive measures to ensure this plan go accordingly.

She tugged at the blouse slightly before quickly grabbing a blazer from her wardrobe and removing the pins from her hair, letting it cascade down her back. "Hurry up, woman!" she heard him screech.

She ran a hand through her hair hearing other angry voices in response. And with that, she fled the apartment and to the very impatient man waiting for her. The sooner she got this over with, the better. The end of her servitude couldn't come sooner. Damon Salvatore wouldn't know what hit him.

**At Lockwood & Salvatore**

"What the hell are you doing?"

Bonnie huffed in frustration at the sound of his voice, lifting the cigarette away from her lips, albeit refusing to drop it completely in her hand. "What does it look like?" she responded flippantly. She lifted the cigarette to her lips only for a hand to swat it away furiously.

She blinked at the sight of it on the ground before turning to glare at her unwanted guest. "What the hell was that for?" she demanded. Her guest remained unaffected by her screech, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Why are you smoking, Bonnie? You know that affects the baby. You don't want her to be born with birth defects." He scolded.

Her eyes narrowed in response. "And what would you know about what I want, Damon? This is my child, not yours. I can do whatever I like with her." She seethed.

He glared accusingly. "That may be your child in there, but she is also my niece. And at least _I_ care about her wellbeing."

"You don't think I care about her wellbeing?" she screeched. "She's my _daughter_, Damon. She may not have been born yet, but it is still my blood running through her veins."

He stepped forward, crushing the cigarette beneath his feet venomously. "But as I have pointed out, Bonnie, the blood of a Salvatore also runs through her veins. Stefan and I have just as much influence over her wellbeing as you do. And I don't think Stefan would appreciate his first child being subjected to tobacco and nicotine by his careless excuse of a fiancée." He barked.

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise. "Careless?" She gritted her teeth. "I'll show you careless-"

"Damon?"

Bonnie blinked from her anger and turned to the door, a perfect false smile across her lips. "Stefan." She cooed, stepping forward to wrap her arms around his neck. "I missed you this morning." She purred, placing an soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Bonnie," he crooned. "how are my two favourite girls this morning?" His hand reached down to caress Bonnie's swollen stomach affectionately, before leaning down to kiss the swell of her bump. She smiled sweetly with pretence as he rose to greet her once again.

"Doing beautifully, Stefan. Regardless to what _others _may say." professed Bonnie, glaring accusingly at Damon. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No thanks to you." He muttered. Stefan sighed despondently.

Since he gave up the family legacy all those years ago, Damon never quite looked at Bonnie the same again. He acknowledged the fact she was pregnant with his first niece, something he awaited patiently and excitedly however, after Stefan had told him he had chosen Bonnie over their father, Damon had it is his head Bonnie had planned this; something he still believed today.

He had warned Stefan she was a force to be reckoned with and that neither of them knew what she was capable of. _"She's a socialite for god's sake." He argued. "No socialite can be trusted." _He also claimed he witnessed her trying on their mother's wedding ring, the Salvatore's most valuable heirloom and Damon's most prized possession, and that she was infuriated when Stefan proposed with a different ring.

It didn't take a genius to work out his fiancée and his brother despised each other but Stefan saw nothing of it, believing one day, when they were wedded, they would all be one happy family. He, Bonnie, Damon, and their beautiful little girl, Cienna Grace Salvatore.

Stefan had everything figured out. Unfortunately, he was too naïve to consider the possibility that Damon and Bonnie would never overcome their hatred of each other, or if Bonnie had other intentions for the stubborn Damon Salvatore.

"What are you doing here? You hate coming by the office." asked Bonnie. "You think it reminds you of Giuseppe too much."

He nodded slightly. "It does. I just came to collect some old baby books from Caroline. Which by the way Damon," he continued. "She asked me to tell you Mason's on his way with a new recruit. Says she's going to be Bonnie's stand-in while she's on maternity leave."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Already? She hasn't even started her leave yet and he's found a replacement?"

"Temp." Bonnie corrected. "She's just a temp."

"A temp he thinks you should meet. They're on their way; carpooling apparently, and he wants you to show her the ropes since he's sorting out the Weismann account all day."

Damon scoffed in disbelief. "Typical Mason. Always wanting me to do his dirty work." Releasing a dejected sigh, he ran a hand through his hair, tousling his perfectly combed locks. "Alright. Where am I meeting her?"

"He said to wait for her in your office. Said you'd know it was her the minute you see her."

Damon rolled his eyes drearily. "Fine. Goodbye Stefan," He muttered, turning to leave. "Bonnie," he acknowledged sourly.

Bonnie's eyes darkened before widening in horror when Damon took out a carton of cigarettes- _her_ carton of cigarettes, and dropped them to the floor, crushing it maliciously. He couldn't help but send a passing smirk over his shoulder at her reaction, before leaving the coffee room with a victorious smile and a skip to his step. But it wasn't until he reached his office that it all ceased completely.

There was a woman waiting at his desk, trying to read the documents on its surface.

Even from a distance, with her apparent childlike curiosity and business attire, Damon couldn't help but acknowledge this woman was remarkably beautiful with a beauty appealingly understated but very noticeable.

He stepped forward quietly, not wanting to disturb her yet. He watched as she arose from her chair and fell to her knees behind his desk, attempting to search his drawers. The hem of her shirt lifted slightly to reveal the golden expanse of her lower back, and the upper lacy trim of her underwear. His eyes widened in shock before unconsciously clearing his throat, cueing the woman to rise from her current stance, and into an embarrassing disarray.

Damon froze at the sight. From a distance, her beauty was understated but now, it was hauntingly hypnotic. _'She's flawless' he determined. 'I have to know her.' _

He watched her place a pair of black framed glasses across her eyes, realizing that must have been the reason why she was peering both over and behind his desk. Upon noticing her naivety, he realized who she was, and why he couldn't possibly have her.

"You must be Mason's new assistant." he remembered, extending his hand. "I'm Damon, his partner. And the second half of 'Lockwood & Salvatore'."

Elena smiled warmly, taking his hand firmly. "Katherine. Katherine Pierce. Mason's told me a lot about you."

"Katherine," he whispered to himself. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. But strangely, it didn't feel like the _right _beautiful name. "Pleasure to meet you, Katherine." He murmured, lifting her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss upon its surface.

His skin danced with sparks and an electricity he couldn't comprehend. He looked up in confusion only to notice her expression was the same. Damon released her hand immediately, asserting himself it was merely an electric shock. _Strange, I've never experienced one like that before._

"So... let me start by saying welcome to Lockwood & Salvatore. We couldn't be more proud of our current success and we're always happy to have a new member of the family."

She blinked momentarily from her reverie before releasing a melodious laugh. Damon frowned slightly at her sudden laughter in confusion. "What's so funny?"

Noticing his expression, she stopped. "Oh, you're serious." She looked down bashfully. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"No, what is it?" he questioned. Elena bit her lower lip awkwardly.

"It's just," she sighed mundanely. "that was the most hollow welcome I've ever heard."

His eyes widened. "What makes you think that?"

She ran a hand through her hair nervously. "I don't know, Mr Salvatore. Forget what I said."

"No I won't." He murmured, stepping closer towards her. "Tell me. I appreciate honesty." She winced at the proximity, however, she wasn't at all nerved by it like she was with Mason.

"Your demeanour." She blurted. "Your face is a complete blank slate, like you're practicing your poker face, and your voice; it lacked any emotion. It's pretty obvious you've rehearsed this scene a thousand times, and repeated it to everyone else for even more."

"And honestly," she continued bluntly. "even Mr Lockwood's was more personal."

His eyes widened humorously in disbelief. "Mason? Mr Sensitivity? Well I can't have that. Come here, Miss Pierce." He beckoned playfully, extending his hand to her. "Let me give you a tour of the building, and a far more personal welcome."

* * *

><p>The tour had proceeded splendidly for Elena.<p>

Damon introduced her to everything and everyone in the building, after postponing several meetings much to both her delight and chagrin, as well as introduce her to his own assistant, Caroline Lockwood; the wife of one of the biggest lawyers in the firm and Mason's nephew.

Damon was incredibly casual throughout the tour, making it known he was always available should she run into trouble, with Mason in particular. He was nothing like she expected, and nothing like Mason had informed her of. In fact, he almost seemed charming and sweet. The complete opposite to the seductive playboy; the predatory incubus that Mason described. It made her wonder what else he had exaggerated, such as the deal concerning her exit from this favour of his.

"If it isn't my assistant." Mason drawled, stepping through the door of the copy room. "How was your first day, sweetheart?"

Elena's eyes narrowed, crossing her arms over her chest. "It was going well, until you arrived. You're supposed to be in a meeting with Christopher and Jacqueline Frost right now with Damon." She responded bluntly.

His brows rose in surprise. "Damon? You two on a first name basis now? I'm impressed. He works faster than I'd hoped."

"It's nothing." She insisted. "_He's_ nothing."

A smirk danced across his lips as he circled her possessively. "Not yet, anyway. But a little birdie tells me 'nothing' is an understatement." He leaned his head down above her neck. "In fact, she tells me the two of you spent the entire day roaming the building top to bottom; laughing, smiling, and acting much more intimately than you interpreted. She tells me he looked absolutely smitten." She froze in his movements, not daring to move, should he follow her.

"At least you are doing something right." Mason purred, stepping back with a confident smirk. "But next time I ask you, sweetheart, I want nothing but honesty." He demanded. "We're partners, after all."

Elena remained still, watching him intently as he observed her every breath. "And we both know what happens to your partners." she responded darkly. His smirk widened.

"Everything okay in here?"

Elena released a soft sigh of relief, and ran a hand through her hair, turning to Caroline at the door. "Fine, thank you Caroline."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sight, looking from Elena to Mason repeatedly. "Mr Lockwood, aren't you supposed to be in a meeting right now?"

He glanced to Elena quickly before plastering a false smile across his lips. "I wanted to make sure Kathy had a good first day before I did." He shrugged. "I guess I just lost track of time." He laughed.

Caroline nodded in understanding, but not at all in belief. "Well, the meeting's over now, so I should be greeting Damon soon. I'll see you at the baby shower tonight, Katherine."

She looked to Mason awkwardly. "Mr Lockwood." She acknowledged in farewell. She left quickly afterwards, leaving Elena and Mason on their own once again.

His brows rose in surprise. "Baby shower? You were invited?" he queried. Elena's frown tightened. "I'm surprised. Wouldn't think Damon would be so impersonal to sleep with his future sister-in-law's replacement at her own baby shower, but this is Damon Salvatore we're talking about after all." She remained silent. "It just so happens I'm in dire need of a date for that particular event." He purred.

"Elena Gilbert, would you do me the honour of being my date for the evening?"

**At the Baby Shower**

"They're sleeping together?"

Caroline sighed in exasperation. "I'm telling you. I caught them in the copy room together."

He frowned in disappointment. "Do I want to know what they were doing?"

"No that's the beauty of it, they weren't doing anything!" she exclaimed. "But you could cut the sexual tension in there with a knife. They were just standing there awkwardly. Mason was wearing that despicable grin of his, like he was proud to be caught, and Katherine was next to him with her hair dishevelled, like someone had just ran their hands through it."

Damon sighed despondently. "It doesn't mean they're sleeping together, Caroline. Did it ever occur to you that the hands might have been Katherine's herself? She's been doing that all day. It's probably just a nervous habit."

She narrowed her eyes in response, placing her hands comfortably on her hips. "I'm never wrong about these things, Damon."

"Caroline, you also believed Amber Bradley was Stefan's mistress." He scolded.

Her eyes widened. "Fine, I was wrong about that, but in my defence, I didn't know she was their wedding planner. But I'm not wrong this time. There's something going on between those two, and I'm gonna find out what it is." She responded defensively. But as she looked away from Damon and to the sight behind him, Caroline smirked victoriously, and glanced back to Damon.

"Looks like I'm going to find out much sooner than I thought." She retorted, cueing Damon to turn round and face a sight that frustrated him more than Bonnie Bennett had her entire life.

Mason had arrived to the party, his smirk darker and wider than he had ever seen, with Katherine on his arm. She looked positively radiant, and they looked every part the perfect couple. At least, to everyone but him.

He had never been so envious of anyone in his life.

"Katherine!" announced Caroline loudly, taking a moment to mouth 'I told you so' to Damon. "I'm so glad you could make it. And Mason, I'm so glad... glad... So Katherine, come on, I'll introduce you to Bonnie and Stefan."

She instantly grabbed Elena's hand and led her away, taking only a moment to look back to Mason. "By the way Mason, Damon wants a word with you." She noted cryptically, motioning to a rather furious Damon glaring towards the trio.

Mason's smirk widened. This was too easy. "Of course. Goodbye Caroline," His eyes danced across to Elena, sending a wink to her direction. "Kathy." He acknowledged smarmily.

Caroline immediately scowled in disgust. In the years she had worked at Lockwood & Salvatore, Mason's personality seemed to darken with every passing day. He grew more handsome, she would grudgingly admit, but she also had a very good idea of what lay beneath that athletic exterior.

He was impossible to predict, or to comprehend. Even Damon, who had been his friend since their lives began, didn't recognize the man he was currently arguing with. He stopped being the man he grew up with the moment he got his first grasp of power.

Now, he was a complete stranger, with a thousand capabilities, and even more whores every night. Katherine Pierce just happened to be his latest and frankly, it disgusted her more than anything. And for someone who once knew the Mason Lockwood before his hunger for power manifested, Caroline couldn't help but scowl.

But of course, if she had made the effort to notice, she would've seen Elena do the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>"Did you <em>see<em> the look on her face? She _hated_ it! And she certainly made it known. Ungrateful cow. At least have the decency to look thankful. I don't know how Stefan puts up with her." she rambled drunkenly, swirling a half empty wine glass in her hand.

The man beside her rolled his eyes in exasperation, taking the glass from her hand. "And that's enough wine for you." said Tyler tiredly.

He loved his wife dearly, more than anything in this world, more than their own son, but she had been mindlessly gossiping all night. Complaining about anyone and everyone she could think of. Including himself. If he allowed her this last glass, she would start talking about Katherine. To Katherine.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" she whined.

Tyler sighed, before quickly downing the rest of it. "Now you are." He retorted, returning her the glass.

Her eyes narrowed, peering into the empty glass before glaring at Tyler. "Spoilsport."

He turned to face a rather amused Elena. "I'm sorry. She's not normally like this." He assured.

She merely smiled in response. "It's fine, you just, remind me of some old friends of mine." She murmured.

'_He's nothing like the Lockwood-Hamiltons.' _She noted to herself. Harold and Savannah Lockwood-Hamilton were the exact opposite of Tyler and Caroline. They were pompous, and arrogant, taking glory in their wealth, as did their children. Jeffery was the most impressionable of the brood, but nevertheless, he still fit in perfectly with his family.

"Ty, Caroline," acknowledged Mason suddenly. Caroline jumped at his presence, responding with a taut frown and a drunken glare.

"Uncle." Tyler politely acknowledged.

"Mind if I borrow Kathy for a minute? It's job related, I assure you." requested Mason.

Caroline scoffed loudly. "I'm sure." She muttered.

Tyler sighed to himself. "Of course, Uncle Mason. I need to take Caroline home anyway, before she does something she'll regret."

He chuckled softly. "Good luck with that. Come on, Katherine." He drawled, leading Elena away by her hand. For a minute, she thought she saw Damon approaching her but she shook her head, turning her attention back to the infuriating man at her side.

"I'm tired, Mason. What do you want?" she sighed.

He led her into a private room, closing the door behind them. "Someone wants a word with you." He declared, turning to the figure behind them.

Elena frowned, following the direction of his gaze. Her eyes widened upon recognizing the swollen stomach. "Bonnie?"

She looked back to Mason. "What is she doing here? She's meant to be schmoozing with the guests."

He smirked playfully, shrugging in response. "You didn't think I came up with this plan alone, did you? It's far too much effort." He remarked. "Bonnie came up with most of it. In return that she's given Damon's half of the company of course."

He walked over to Bonnie slowly, kissing her roughly on the mouth. "Elena Gilbert, meet your second boss, the future Mrs Stefan Salvatore."


	3. The Broken Rulebook

**A/N: **_Just a note, since Elena and Stefan are the same physical age on the show, they're the same age in this story. And since Elena is 23, so is Stefan and Bonnie and Caroline etc. Mason and Damon are 28, and Jeremy is 21.__ And please review. I may have got 15 for the prologue but I just barely scraped 7 for the first chapter._**  
><strong>

**Chapter Two  
>'The Broken Rulebook'<strong>

Elena downed another glass of wine in horror. _Mason and Bonnie. Bonnie and Mason. Two people closely entrusted with his wealth and power working against him, using me as a weapon. _

She shuddered. _They really brought a new low to friendship. _

Since their earlier conversation, she had been avoiding them, even running up to the roof of the building, in heels, for precaution. The whole thing didn't quite hit her until she saw Bonnie and Mason together of how messed up it is.

She was being blackmailed to destroy an innocent man and everything he has worked for by a power crazed businessman and a greedy socialite so her brother wouldn't have to spend the rest of his life in prison. What had she come to?

Years ago, she wouldn't have even dared to take candy from her own aunt without permission and now, she was stealing millions of dollars from the wealthiest families in Virginia, and she was finally paying the price.

Today, she had met her victim for the first time and everything kicked in when it wasn't supposed to. Everyone has heard of the Salvatore family; the business family built on tragedies. Albeit, she now knew more than society was ever told, upon being given the information by Bonnie Bennett.

There was Giuseppe Salvatore- the business mogul and the father. Society was informed he had died of a blood clot but rumours whisper it was of a broken heart. There was Damon Salvatore- the eldest son. He was his mother's favourite but never his father's, until Giuseppe's passing. He had disowned Stefan and with everyone else waiting on the other side, Damon was all he had left. And it wasn't until he sat down on his deathbed that he finally realized that. Overnight, Giuseppe's will changed. Instead of leaving possessions to greedy distant friends and relatives, he left everything to Damon upon the agreement that Bonnie not get a cent of the Salvatore fortune. And as someone who shared his father's negative feelings towards the socialite, he accepted.

Then there was Stefan- the youngest Salvatore, who upon discovering the lack of support from his father about proposing to Bonnie, was disowned. He was forbidden to having any form of association to the Salvatore family, but Bonnie wasn't. Mason employed her during an argument with Damon. They reconciled afterwards but Mason refused to fire Bonnie. He claimed it was because she was the strongest candidate they ever had as his assistant but Elena now knew it was because the two had bonded over their hatred of Damon Salvatore and began sleeping together.

And lastly, there was Illyana Salvatore- the mother of the family and the first to pass away. She died of cancer when Stefan was a teenager. And her death changed everything. Giuseppe Salvatore took a hiatus in the business, mourning the love of his life. Damon went into seclusion within moments of the funeral and Stefan; he went through a dark period of transgression and as a result, met Bonnie Bennett. Giuseppe hated her ever since. Even in the eye of the public, he made his disgust for her known. However, he didn't act on it until their engagement and as a result, he passed away earlier than suspected with only one son and a hatred he could no longer comprehend. To today, Damon blames Bonnie for his death, something even she doesn't understand. To Bonnie's knowledge, Damon and Giuseppe never got along until the days leading to his death. She even believed Damon would be relieved.

But that didn't matter anymore. With Bonnie as the brains behind Mason's big scheme, she discovered that should Damon refuse to surrender his half of the company; based on Elena's failure in her part, she would frame him and prove him unworthy of his position and rightly offer herself as a replacement. That is, after asserting the company board members that she belonged in his role, being the bearer of the next Salvatore heir in line for the fortune.

She was confident. And frankly, Elena had no trouble believing her. This woman managed to convince a prodigy to abandon everything and everyone he had ever lived for; his loving father, his oldest brother and best friend, millions of dollars worth of inheritance, _everything_, for her.

Elena lifted her glass to her lips, scowling when she was met only with air, when she had prepared for wine.

_Empty._

She threw it over her shoulder in disappointment. For a socialite, it had become clear in the mere minutes she had spoken with her, that Bonnie Bennett was a master manipulator. In other words, she was absolutely_ perfect_ for Mason. If only Stefan Salvatore wasn't caught in the flames.

She took notice of the silence that overcame her. The energy of the roof was directly opposite to what was waiting downstairs. It was quiet, peaceful, and not at all uncomfortable. But much alike downstairs, she wasn't alone.

It suddenly hit her that she didn't hear the long awaited crash of broken glass yet, something she should've heard very easily in the silent background. Which meant only one thing. She wasn't alone anymore.

"Boo."

Her eyes widened in horror, elbowing the intruder behind her viciously. Upon hearing a pained groan, she turned round, only to find a sight far more troubling than she expected. Damon was lying on the floor, a hand over his chest in pain.

She covered her mouth in shock. She just assaulted a million dollar businessman believing he was a rapist. Bonnie was going to kill her.

"Oh my god, Mr Salvatore! I'm so sorry!" she cried, rushing over to him instantly.

"It's okay." He strained. "I'm just glad I found you." He continued painfully, sitting up to greet her with a groan of discomfort. "I've been looking for you all night."

She wrapped his arm over her shoulder, steadying him. "I'm so sorry, Mr Salvatore."

"Damon." He corrected quickly. "Please."

She nodded, inspecting where she had hit him with her closest hand. "Does it hurt?"

He visibly winced but denied it. "Hurt?" he cried indignantly, standing up quickly without her assistance. "I didn't feel a thing." He lied. Damon crouched over slightly, cueing Elena to his side. _Men and their pride. _She mentally scolded.

"Might I ask, why were you looking for me?"

He sat down near the edge of the roof, motioning for her to sit beside him. "I just wanted to ask how your first day was. And, I heard you needed a drink." He murmured, returning her unbroken wine glass.

She couldn't help but smile, something he returned warmly before grabbing a flask from his breast pocket and filling the once empty glass with a much more appreciated form of alcohol. She lifted the glass to her lips questioningly before taking a sip.

Elena recognized it immediately, closing her eyes and taking a larger sip to savour the taste in delight, unconsciously releasing a soft purr of a moan. She opened her eyes, sensing Damon's discomfort.

"Bourbon." She rejoiced. "How did you know I was a bourbon girl?"

"I didn't." He laughed. "It appears we both have very good taste, Miss Pierce. My favourite drink happens to be Pappy Van Winkle's 20 year old."

Her brows rose in surprise. "Really? I would've thought a wealthy businessman such as yourself would prefer something like Macallan's."

He scowled instantly. "Macallan's? That's more Mason's forte. I believe money doesn't necessarily buy quality, nor breed it. Such as yourself, Miss Pierce. We've only known each other a day and I already know you are a much better person than people I've known my whole life."

She blushed momentarily, before taking a more vigorous sip of her newly refilled drink. "You mean like Mason?" she hinted.

He frowned. "What has Mason got to do with this?"

"He's told me a lot about you. It's pretty clear that although you two are partners, you're no longer friends." She intimated.

"And what exactly has he told you?" he queried.

She placed her glass beside her carefully. She needed to watch where she tread here. The wrong word and she would lose his interest, and Bonnie would be on her back like a vulture. "He told me you're a wonderful businessman, and that you never take your eye off the prize. But he also told me that doesn't just account for in the office. That you may be a confident negotiator but you're also a vigorous womanizer. He warned me not to get too close, or I'll lose a lot more than my job."

He gazed at her questionably before erupting into raucous laughter. "He said that?" he laughed. "What a hypocrite!" he lilted. He continued laughing until suddenly noticing her confused reaction.

"You've basically just described everything Mason Lockwood now is. Yes, I confess I never take my eye off the prize but I definitely know when to take my eye off the women. Mason on the other hand, doesn't. Ever since his first taste of power, he hasn't quite been the same. He used to be my best friend. I would know. I can barely even remember how he used to be. But I will tell you this. If he's lied to you about me, you can be certain that's not the only thing he's lied to you about."

Elena looked down nervously. She wasn't certain Damon was telling the truth, but what if he was? When she first met Mason at the Masquerade ball, he certainly didn't look like the honest type; not with his lips buried into the crook of Amy Bradley's neck and his eyes concentrating solely on her décolletage.

If Damon was right, what else had Mason lied about? His part of the deal? Freeing Jeremy? She couldn't take it if through all this she discovered Jeremy would remain in prison. Or what if he was already free and Mason was just sending her on a wild goose chase? What if-

"Earth to Katherine." joked Damon, waving a hand in front of her vigorously. "He hasn't fooled you already, has he?"

She blinked from her reverie, focusing back on Damon. "No. He has his eye on someone else." She responded truthfully. Elena reached to her side to grab her half empty glass.

His brows rose in disbelief. "If you say so."

Her eyes narrowed. "I know so." She muttered angrily, taking a swig of the neglected bourbon. A moan escaped her lips as the liquid scorched down her throat. They sat in silence for a moment, the awkwardness of the conversation settling in.

"It's a beautiful night." she said suddenly. Damon's eyes looked to the sky in confirmation before lingering too long on Elena.

"It is." He murmured.

"You look flawless." He blurted abashedly.

She looked to him astounded, unwittingly allowing him to observe her more closely. She really did look beautiful. She was still hiding her eyes behind those black framed glasses of hers but her dress spoke words he had never had the pleasure to use.

It hugged her curves perfectly, accenting that tiny body of hers was the body of a woman. The sapphire fabric of it all made her skin seem golden and the black waistline matched both her heels and glasses without complaint.

Her hair cascaded across her right shoulder in a tumbling loose ponytail and her smile seemed to light up the whole rooftop. It was the most ridiculous description in the world yet no other words seemed to fit.

He was entranced by Katherine Pierce. And that was something he couldn't possibly deny.

"Katherine, what are you doing up here?"

Elena's eyes widened, placing her wine glass beside her. "Mason? what's going on?"

His eyes narrowed upon meeting Damon's disappointed ones. It was more than clear what he would've done had he not interrupted. And despite his pleasure at the progress, it was too early. If she gave into him now, she would be forgotten before she even left the room.

She needed to follow Bonnie's rules, something she obviously had trouble with. He strode over to them angrily, forcing Elena to her feet. "The party's over. We're leaving."

Damon's brows rose in surprise, before standing up with them. "She can leave whenever she wants, Mase. We're outside the office. You don't control her." He argued. Mason held Elena to him closely and turned towards the door.

"I may not be her boss out here, but I'm her ride. I want to leave now, but I'm not a complete ass, Damon. I'm not leaving her here. Especially not with you."

"Then at least let me say goodnight."

His eyes narrowed. "For god's sake, Damon. You'll see each other tomorrow. Just let me take her home."

Damon sighed in defeat, running a hand through his hair. "Fine. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Katherine."

She looked down awkwardly. "Goodnight, Damon." Mason's grip on Elena tightened visibly.

"Let's go, Kathy." He mumbled grudgingly. "Before you do something you'll regret."

* * *

><p><em>Elena shook her head as Bonnie continued to speak. <em>

_She had known the woman for a matter of minutes and she already despised her. And it was more than evident these feelings weren't hers alone. So far, nothing had escaped her lips except regulations, and rules, and expectations. _

'_Don't screw up the accounts.' 'Don't hit on Mason'; She had to laugh at that one. And more importantly, "Don't fall in love with Damon Salvatore." Elena declared tiredly. "You've already mentioned it three times." _

_Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "That's because it's crucial. This whole plan is going to go down in flames if you even think of falling for Damon. I've known the man for years. He can seduce his way out of a life sentence. He can certainly charm the likes of _you_." _

_Elena crossed her arms across her chest angrily. "So why am I here? It's pretty obvious how little you think of me and how incapable I am of the job. So what am I doing here?" _

_She released a despondent sigh, sitting in a nearby armchair with a hand on her bump. "Because Mason's in charge for now. And if he thinks you're capable, then apparently, you're capable. At least, until you prove him otherwise." _

_She caressed it softly, ignoring Mason's questioning glares beside her. "But until that happens," she continued. "this is what you have to do tonight, and if you do everything I say, I _guarantee _you will have Damon Salvatore wrapped around your finger by midnight."_

_She suddenly stood up from her seat, stepping towards her intimidatingly. Even with the pregnancy, her walk possessed a certain prowess, that only the most independent model or most powerful businesswoman could possess. _

"_I know this must be difficult for you, Elena. It's easy to catch Damon Salvatore's eyes but to make him fall in love with you is a completely different story." drawled Bonnie, circling her like a predatory vulture. "Damon doesn't do love. Ever since his mother died, he's believes it doesn't exist. The idea of love for him died with her. It's going to take a legendary woman to make him fall in love." she continued. "Mason seems to think you are that woman. But until I see it for myself, I won't believe a word he says." _

_Elena's eyes narrowed furiously, the glare of her eyes reflecting upon the phony lenses of her costume glasses. "Believe what you want, Miss Bennett. But while you were attending functions and having sex with Mason on the copy machine, my brother and I were fleeing from family to family with their bank accounts in hand. I've seduced men older than your grandfather and convinced even the most spoiled and arrogant of men to elope with me. Damon Salvatore will be no exception. I promise you." assured Elena. _

_A wry smile danced across her lips. "If you say so." She shrugged playfully. But should you have any difficulty in seducing the wolf in sheep's clothing, I have a few tips for you." _

"Are you insane?"

Elena grumpily crossed her arms over her chest, collapsing into Mason's favourite armchair."I don't understand why you're so angry, Mason. I'm doing my part. He's already interested in me."

"But you're giving in too soon." He hissed. "You sleep with him this early in the game and he's going to treat you as though you're just another one of his whores, which you _will_ be if you don't play by the rules."

"_Act distant." advised Bonnie. "but very seductive. Let the allure do the talking."_

"_Never lose your independence, and let him know you're the one in control." she continued. "And don't ever approach him. Let _him_ approach _you_." _

She crossed her legs furiously, making her skirt rise higher up her thigh. "The rules are ridiculous. I've seduced countless men. Playing hard to get never works. They think you're not interested, and they move on."

His eyes narrowed before he crouched down to her level and met her eyes strongly. "It worked on me." He avowed.

She leaned forward defiantly, reaching her hand up to play with his hair. "Really?" she whispered, leaning closer until her breath tickled the crook of his neck.

"Then you're a liar." she hissed, pulling away his head by his hair until she had space to breathe again, and getting up to return to her own apartment. Mason winced at the action, raising a hand to caress his burning scalp.

"I've known Damon my entire life, Elena. You think I don't know what he likes? You keep acting this way, you're gonna lose him." he barked.

She stopped in her tracks, turning to face him angrily. "You're not the only one with a plan, Mason. By the end of next week, Damon Salvatore will be wrapped around my little finger." she professed confidently. "Just you wait."

His eyes narrowed as she mimicked his signature smirk. "You think so? Well let's make a deal..." He proposed.

She scoffed instantly before he could finish. "Another deal? No thanks. I'm still trying to get out of our last one."

"Fine, then it's raising the stakes." He corrected in exasperation. "If you can make Damon Salvatore fall in love with you by the end of _this _week, without following _any _of Bonnie's rules, you and your brother go free months earlier than agreed."

He stood up defiantly, striding towards her. "But if you fail, and have to revert to the rules, then you, in one word, become _mine_." He drawled confidently with every step. "Mind," Step. "Body," Step. "and soul." He purred, tracing her cheek seductively. "You have my word."

Her eyes rose to meet his in wonderment, lifting a hand to his. Suddenly, it clasped to his wrist tightly, the depths of her nails pressing into his skin; marking them with crescent moons, and pulling it away from her.

"We have a deal." responded Elena, throwing his hand away from her in disgust. "But you don't get to touch me. _Ever_." She thundered.

She turned round immediately, walking back to her apartment. Mason smirked, sliding his hand into his pocket and leant against his doorframe. "Well, that's a real shame, Miss Gilbert. It's going to make '_body_' a lot harder, but I like a challenge." He remarked. Elena merely scoffed in disgust, before unlocking her door and storming inside, making sure to slam it shut behind her.

"I'm going to have you in the end, you know." He proclaimed. "One way, or another."


	4. The Crooked Smile

**A/N: **_So much for weekly updates. Sorry I didn't post this last week like I was supposed to. There's been a virus going round and I, with my terrible immune system, appear to have caught it. I just managed to finish this, but barely. So, sorry if there's any mistakes._ _Please review__, and hope that I'll be well enough to return to regular updates next week._**  
><strong>

**Chapter Three  
>'The Crooked Smile'<strong>

It was 5am when her doorbell rang.

For the modern Metropolis early bird, this wouldn't have affected their sleep whatsoever. They would already be awake, properly dressed, and in the middle of breakfast. Unfortunately, Elena was neither a morning person nor unaffected by her stubborn unexpected visitor.

He had been knocking for ten consistent minutes now. She had tried ignoring them, covering the pillow over her head but whoever it was, they were persistent.

Her eyes narrowed as the knocking refused to cease. She was almost certain it was Mason, ready to torment her already, and for that, a part of her didn't want to be anywhere the near the door. But the other, in morbid curiosity wanted so spare both her door and her ears from the pain and see if her suspicions were correct. They were not.

"Damon?"

He grinned brightly, his eyes scanning her from head to toe and his gaze intense enough to make even Elena blush. "Mornin' Miss Pierce. Cute PJs." He remarked.

She shifted uncomfortably on the spot. In fury to stop the knocking, she had completely neglected her appearance; and as a result was wearing a simplistic choice of a flimsy camisole and shorts, accompanied by a silk dressing gown.

Not exactly a wise choice when trying to seduce her surprise visitor. It certainly didn't help that he was perfectly dressed- from his neatly combed hair to his newly polished loafers.

"What are you doing here?" asked Elena.

He shook his head slightly, leaning against her doorframe. "Not a morning person, I take it? I apologize. I just wanted to offer you a lift to work." Damon conceded.

Her brows rose in surprise. "You woke me up at 5 in the morning for a carpool offer?" she queried.

He chuckled to himself at her response. "I know Mason normally drives you there, as he made very clear last night but I was curious if you wanted a break from him for a minute. It can't be peaceful, having your boss just across the hall from you. Let alone Mason. So what do you say?"

Elena's lips curled with amusement. Damon Salvatore was a strange one. One minute he was the caring boss, and the next, an all too eager schoolboy. Frankly though, she'd take eager schoolboy over a certain greedy businessman any time. "Why don't you come inside?" she suggested. "It would allow me time to get dressed without you waking Mason."

Damon's immediately smirked triumphantly, almost mimicking Mason's, without a hint of darkness, but twice the playfulness. "It would be my pleasure, Miss Pierce."

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" demanded Mason. "I stopped by your apartment this morning and there was no answer. I asked the doorman and he told me you left early with a dark haired businessman in a vintage blue Camaro. Damon's car no less."<p>

Elena smirked slightly, leaning back into her chair. "Then you know where I was, don't you? And with that question answered, I need to go back to work. Otherwise my boss becomes a complete bitch." She remarked playfully.

Mason's eyes narrowed responsively before slamming his hands on her desk. "Don't start with me." He raged. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

She stood up from her desk angrily. "No. Believe it or not, I didn't. I'm not that kind of girl, Mason. I don't sleep with guys on the first day." She retorted. "Just ask your cousin."

"Why you..." he growled.

"What's going on here?"

Mason huffed in frustration, before relaxing his face and turning to greet Damon personally. "Everything's fine, Damon. I was just questioning Kathy here on her whereabouts this morning. To my knowledge, we were meant to carpool here at 7."

Damon stepped forward guiltily. "That would be my fault, I'm afraid. I was running my morning errands and was in the neighbourhood. Since you were still asleep, I gave Katherine a lift to the office. She didn't want to wake you."

Mason glanced back to Elena grudgingly. "I wonder why." He muttered. "I suppose I should let it slide then. As long as it was just for today. Kathy and I normally discuss business during our drives to work."

"But she's only been here a day." Damon frowned in puzzlement.

"It's always best to get used a schedule." He responded. "And why not start on the first day? Get used to it all."

Damon observed the two of them suspiciously. "I suppose..."

Mason's eyes immediately brightened. "Then if you don't mind, I need to have a word with Miss Pierce in private."

Damon's brows suddenly rose in remembrance. "Actually, that's what I came to talk about. The Frosts called an emergency meeting seeing as you conveniently missed yesterday's one. They request our presence in the boardroom immediately."

Mason's eyes widened, glancing to Elena. "But I-I haven't prepared. Maybe they could postpone it." He stammered.

Damon stepped forward instantly. "They've already postponed the meeting several times to meet your approval Mason. They're not doing it again." He suddenly looked to Elena warmly. "Fortunately, I made the effort of copying my notes on their case last night in case something like this happened. I gave them to Katherine this morning in the car."

Elena smiled in return. "I have them right here."

He grinned, stepping beside her. "Wonderful. Now, Miss Pierce," he rejoiced sultrily. "Care to join me to the meeting? I'm sure Mason would benefit from your help with the information, as I would from your presence alone."

Her eyes met his within an instant and she snaked her arm around his with glee. "It would be my pleasure, Mr Salvatore." She replied playfully, echoing his words from earlier. Damon guided her away without hesitation to the meeting as she clasped the notes tightly in her other arm, with Mason watching in atrocity.

Everything was falling out of place. He was losing control and Elena knew it well. His desire for the vivacious fugitive had led him astray and he had begun making his cousin's mistakes. Jeffrey, despite his opinions on the Lockwood-Hamiltons, had the Lockwood drive for ambition and was a driven man upon meeting Elena Gilbert.

He knew her only as Bliss Hathaway then but he had fallen for her within an instant- the desperation to have her overtook him completely, rendering him numb as she robbed him for the millions. And as he saw Elena turn her head slightly to send him a triumphant smirk that almost completely mirrored his, Mason realized he was well on his way to sharing the same fate.

He couldn't let her win. He was a renowned businessman. A negotiator. A winner. He couldn't possibly be defeated by the likes of _Elena Gilbert_, of all people. He had never lost a bet in his life. He wouldn't have it. His mind thought back to last night's events and suddenly it came across an idea.

He could stop her tactics in the making. He already had one of her former victims. Jeffery would willingly discuss how she had won him over, for a price, however, if it meant he would be gifted with his prize, he would pay his greedy cousin any fortune he demanded. For it may cost millions to humiliate Damon and Jeffery publicly, but to possess Elena Gilbert, the most extraordinary creature he had ever seen, utterly? Priceless.

With his signature smirk in tow, Mason quickly left a message on Jeffery's voicemail before taking his seat between Damon and Elena. The meeting was officially in session, and he would soon be victorious once again.

"Thank you for joining us Mr Lockwood. This is Christopher and Jacqueline Frost. They are fighting for the justice of their daughter, the recently deceased Madeline Frost." informed Rose professionally. "They claim the accused, Nicholas Hayden, is to blame for their daughter's death, after discovering from her autopsy she had traces of his DNA inside her."

"Are you sure that's a valid fact, Miss Cohen? What if he was her boyfriend? And even so, that doesn't necessarily make him guilty of her death."

Rose cleared her throat cautiously. "Have you not read the notes, sir? The DNA found was... reproductive DNA, so to speak. Something that wouldn't be irregular if not for Miss Frost's age. She was merely 6 years old." She responded gravely.

Elena's eyes widened in surprise. "He raped a 6 year old?" She looked to Damon instantly, before meeting Mason's in a darker note. "What a monster." She whispered.

"He is." muttered Jacqueline. "Always has been, always will be."

Elena's brows rose. "Pardon me, Mrs Frost but, do you know Mr Hayden? It appears as though you have some familiarity with his person."

Rose's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I don't know who you are or why you're here but you should know that _I_ am in charge of this case. _I _am their lawyer, not you. The least you can do is stand idly by whilst _I_ ask the questions. It is my job after all." She hissed.

"Stand down, Rose." warned Damon. "I brought Miss Pierce into this meeting, she is my guest, and as both yours and her superior, I say she can ask whatever she likes. It is both Mr and Mrs Frost's choice as to whether they answer it."

Rose's glare softened instantly, moulding into a flirtatious gaze. "Of course, Mr Salvatore. Whatever you say." She purred.

Mason crossed his arms over his chest angrily. "I thought Miss Pierce was _my_ guest, Damon. She is, after all, _my_ assistant." He said spitefully. But before Damon could muster a remark, Jacqueline turned to Elena, ignoring the proceedings.

"To answer your question, Miss Pierce, is it? I do have the misfortune to knowing Mr Hayden. Nicholas happens to be our former gardener, and an incompetent one at that. He smoked profusely, destroyed my prize-winning gardenias, and threatened to sue my husband for harassment. He's a terrible person, Miss Pierce, and he deserves the longest term of imprisonment as possible."

She suddenly turned to Rose coldly. "And if you, Miss Cohen, stopped flirting with both my husband and your boss for one minute, you would concentrate on that."

Elena smirked to herself. Christopher Frost was an eerily attractive man, and Damon more so. She didn't blame Rose for her apparent attempts, but it was an all too wonderful sight to see someone already as despicable as Rosemarie Cohen.

She may have been considerably attractive, even with her irregular hairstyle, but noticing her attire and her flirtatious behaviour, she wasn't the most professional choice for something as serious as murder. And apparently, Jacqueline Frost knew that very well.

But even Elena had to acknowledge that she was hiding something. She was withholding something from the case, and Elena had a sneaking suspicion it was about her relationship with Nicholas Hayden. And with Rose's attentions on Damon rather than the case, Elena made it her private mission to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>Mason approached her the moment the meeting ended. Damon had attempted to at first but Rose stepped in his path; the top three buttons of her blouse undone and her skirt suddenly shorter than before. He was wearing a chilling smirk across his face, a signature she had never seen him without, and his eyes spoke of triumph, upon privately talking to Jacqueline earlier.<p>

"You really impressed Mrs Frost. She already prefers you over Rose." He announced.

"What can I tell you, Mason? With my career, it's impossible not to have some sort of expertise in the art of persuasion." She responded tiredly, never lifting her gaze from Damon and Rose.

"So I've been told." He lowered his face to her neck slowly, letting the breath of his words tickle the hollow of her throat. "You surprise me more and more every day Miss Gilbert." He whispered sultrily. "Care to share what other surprises you have up your sleeve?"

Elena's eyes narrowed instantly, turning to face the man hovering over her neck like an eager wasp. "A great magician never reveals her secrets, Mason. You'll have to wait and see what I have planned for Damon Salvatore." She drawled.

Suddenly, Damon began to make his way over, having got away from a dejected Rose Cohen. A playful smile traced his lips, but his eyes spoke volumes of jealousy, and immediately it was Elena's turn to smirk. "But I wouldn't worry, Mason. It appears you're going to find out any second." She murmured proudly.

"Damon," she acknowledged warmly.

He immediately smiled in return. "Hello beautiful. Mase, mind if I steal her away for a minute?"

Mason glanced between the two questionably. She amazed him, Elena Gilbert. She need only say his name and suddenly, Damon Salvatore was absolutely smitten. And frankly, he had no idea whether this came as good or bad news.

If he was smitten this early into the game, Elena would win their bet without even trying. But it also meant his own plan could move forward earlier than expected. It was currently a win-win situation. Something he certainly didn't want.

It wasn't a victory if two people won. No, he needed to stop Elena in her tracks, prolong her tactics, until the bet ended. Then the plan could proceed as expected and more importantly, Elena would be his for the taking.

He glanced towards the two beside him again, his eyes lingering on Elena. He had to possess her. And with Jeffery just one call away, his expert on Elena Gilbert's seductions, he would succeed. "Of course, Damon. But it's vital I get her back for the Kleinman case."

Damon nodded mutely, taking Elena's hand in his. "Whatever you say, Mase." He murmured, never taking his eyes off Elena.

Mason's eyes narrowed in response, watching him lead her out the conference room, his smile oozing with charm. He had to work fast. Damon was already falling in love with her. He reached for his phone in frustration, fingering the buttons mindlessly.

There was still no response from Jeffery, but it wouldn't be long. The man spent months falling and courting a woman as exquisite as Elena Gilbert, loving her all the same, and even daring to offer an engagement ring; daring especially for someone like Jeffery Lockwood-Hamilton, only for her to run off with his fortune in hand, as well as the engagement ring.

He wouldn't just be angry. He would be vengeful. And the Lockwood temper wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

As much as Mason despised his distant cousin, Jeffery was all he had to win this bet. It was impossible not to get caught up in the lustrous beauty of the despicably good con artist and he himself was already getting caught in the flames, albeit, he would never admit it aloud, and who better to drag her to failure than her scorned former fiancé?

* * *

><p>"You took my breath away in there. And you certainly astounded the Frost's. More than Rose ever did." He remarked.<p>

Elena laughed softly in response. "I'm sure she's ecstatic about that." She muttered.

Damon chuckled. "Just ignore her, Katherine. She hasn't had such competition in a while." He suddenly stopped in his steps, notifying her of where they were.

"Why are we in your office?"

He smiled slightly, leading her behind his desk. "Because it's the only room in this place with a balcony." He murmured. "Much to Mason's chagrin."

He opened the glass doors immediately, presenting her to a sight that overlooked New York in its entirety. "No skyscraper is complete without a beautiful view."

Elena grinned wildly, taking in the view completely. "It's amazing." She stated simply. "Absolutely amazing." Damon smiled proudly, before turning to face her; his smile suddenly misplaced and a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"Have dinner with me tonight." blurted Damon.

Her eyes widened in surprise, replacing the sight of Manhattan with his nervous self. "I know we've only known each other for two days, but I've never met anyone quite like you. And the moment I saw you last night, on the rooftop, I knew I never would again."

"You amaze me, Katherine Pierce." He continued softly, stepping closer with every word. "Have dinner with me." pleaded Damon. "I'll understand if you won't but-"

"I'd love to." She replied, smiling.

His eyes widened in joy. "Really?"

She held his hands softly, tracing his palms with her thumbs. "I haven't met anyone like you either. And I'd be a fool to say no."

He laughed slightly in disbelief. "That's-that's brilliant, actually. I guess I'll see you at 7." rejoiced Damon, walking back into his office slowly in attempt to regain his composure. "Dress Fancy." He remarked suddenly. Elena laughed softly in response, running a hand through her hair. Two days and he had already asked her to dinner. This bet would be easier than she expected.

She took one last glance at balcony, before making her way inside. It was strange. If she didn't know any better, it would seem she was almost happy Damon had asked her out. Not because she was one step closer to winning but strangely because, it was almost like she wanted to go out with him. As though she was giddily looking forward to it; to spending time with him. As a matter of fact, if she didn't know any better, she would think she liked him just as much as he liked her.


	5. The Divided and The Fallen

**A/N:** _I know. I suck at updating. But I'll tell you what, I'll guarantee at least one update per fortnight as a regular regime, since I'm starting a new story on Youtube next week and I've already planned that story head to toe, so that'll take up quite a bit of my time. But I won't forget this story and I haven't forgotten Back in the Moment. But tell me if there's any mistakes in this chapter, and please review. Last chapter didn't exactly get a lot. Oh but before I forget, the dessert in Damon and Elena's date is actually real**. **Disgusting. I know._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<br>'The Divided and the Fallen'**

"You look like a two dollar whore."

Elena scoffed loudly in response, taking a moment to stare at Mason's teasing smile in disbelief, before throwing over her shoulder the latest of many dress options for her date with Damon. Mason merely shrugged at her distress before leaning his head back against her headboard. "It's not like I'm kidding, Elena. I may not want you to win this bet of ours, but if you tried to walk out of this apartment wearing that poor excuse of a dress, you never would've made it out the door."

She reached for the next dress in sight, holding the hanger strategically in front of her in the mirror. "And why is that, Mason? You were the one who chose and bought my wardrobe piece by piece. So why exactly do you have a problem with it?" Elena queried.

"Because that dress was never meant for Damon Salvatore. It was meant for my eyes and my eyes only." He replied bluntly. Her brows rose in response. "I always wanted to have you, Elena. Ever since I met you."

Her eyes danced across his resplendent figure in surprise, basking in the glow of her gaze and the comfort of her bed, before settling back on the dress in her hands. "Then you're a fool to think I would give in to you so easily." She remarked, before quickly throwing the dress in his face, far too quickly for him to catch.

Mason scowled, discarding the flimsy fabric away instantly. "I don't know why you insisted on such _retail_ clothing. I would've bought you much better."

Turning back to her wardrobe, Elena grabbed a second dress, before throwing it over her shoulder in disgust. "The majority of this wardrobe _is_ designer, Mason. And all of it chosen by _you_. You'd have thought someone with such an extensive list of exes would have chosen at least one good dress out of all the shops we scoured. You have terrible taste, Lockwood."

Mason scoffed in disbelief. "_I_ have bad taste? You forget I stayed only two doors away from you at the Lockwood-Hamilton's. I sat opposite you every evening for the family dinner, and I knew your wardrobe top to bottom, enough to know Black and Red were its prime. Frankly, it's about time you appeared to the world in something more classy and less trashy." He retorted blatantly.

Elena's eyes instantly narrowed at the insult, raising her hands to rest accusingly on her defined hips. She had dressed with the same colour co-ordinated wardrobe for little over eight years and not once had she been called trashy. Or at least, no-one ever dared to complain.

It was a little difficult to achieve class with her current occupation and financial background. Her former suitors would always offer a few gifts; Swarovski crystals, diamonds, anything and everything they could afford. But she never took advantage. Mainly because the money was intended for someone else, but now, she had opportunity. The man was already blackmailing her. He already had complete control over Jeremy's fate. Would it really be wrong to take advantage of the man that was so desperate to have her under his control?

"You want classy, Lockwood? Fine. I'll give you classy." She hissed, snatching a dress from the far corner of her wardrobe. "And when I'm finished, you're gonna want to eat your words on a silver platter."

Mason grinned smarmily, resting his hands behind his head. "If you say so, Miss Gilbert. But if not, I'm gonna want _you_ on a silver platter instead."

Elena took one last moment to glare at her infuriating guest, taking a final huff of frustration, before slamming the bathroom door shut, throwing the dress hanger perfectly at Mason's head. He couldn't help but wince. Trashy she may be, but she had an immaculate aim.

He shifted slightly, keeping his gaze on the bathroom door. Elena Gilbert was a special one. With a beauty and wit unmatched by anyone he had ever met. She was a challenge on the easy road to life. He wasn't lying when he told her he wanted her the moment he saw her, and he wanted her even more upon discovering she was Jeffery's mysterious fiancée.

She may have been a challenge, but she was _Jeffery's _challenge. And that's what made her irresistible. Elena Gilbert was one in a million, and as Mason's pocket vibrated profusely, he reached for the device only to smile in utmost satisfaction.

It was a message from Jeffery. He was more than interested in seeing his conniving former fiancée again. He was already on his way.

The doorbell suddenly rang, breaking him from his reverie. He could hear in the back of his mind Elena's voice calling him to answer the door- something he tried to ignore, but it then occurred to him who exactly was awaiting his response.

Mason leapt off the bed instantly, a slight spring to his step as he approached the door. Everything was finally going according to plan, and in peculiarity, he had his no-good cousin to thank. "Damon." He greeted smarmily. "What can I do for you?"

Damon's eyes widened in confusion, almost dropping the bouquet in his hand to the floor. "Mason? W-I thought this was Katherine's apartment?"

Mason smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "It is. She's getting dressed in the bathroom and told me to answer the door."

Damon nodded numbly, peering over Mason's shoulder. "I didn't realize you could follow orders Mason, or this partnership would've been a lot easier."

"Believe me, I don't, Damon." He laughed. "But I've been told I respond well to beautiful women singing praises and requests in sheer lace underwear." His eyes immediately widened in response, cueing Mason's laughter. However, within moments, Damon's eyes strangely softened into a look of longing and awe, and it wasn't until he turned to the sight behind him that he realized why.

Elena had finally finished getting dressed. She had apparently snatched a Monique Lhuillier gown from her remaining clothes- the one designer she allowed him to purchase for her. She looked hypnotically entrancing, standing behind him in a shining gold dress accenting every feature she had to offer.

She looked flawless, and with her hair styled almost professionally and her make-up elegant and descript, she definitely looked classy. She practically embodied it. She always did. But he would never admit that aloud.

"Ele- Katherine, you look... you look-" he spluttered.

"Thank you, Mason. I must come off well if I managed to make you, of all people, speechless." She remarked cattily. Noticing the absence of his signature smirk, she smiled at his confusion, before sending a much warmer smile to Damon's direction. "Hi Damon. Those for me?"

He returned the smile instantly, handing her the bouquet. "You look astounding, Katherine."

"Thank you, Damon. For the comment, and the flowers. They're my favourite." She instantly lifted the bouquet to her face, inhaling the scent warmly. "Roses. Let me just put these in some water."

She quickly dashed back into her apartment, leaving Damon fuming as Mason instinctively watched Elena walk away hypnotically; his gaze focused entirely on her perfectly rounded behind.

"What the hell are you doing?" hissed Damon, knocking Mason out of concentration.

"What does it look like?" he muttered in response.

"You can't sleep with your assistant. The board will fire you in an instant." He whispered.

"And what makes you think they won't do the same thing to you when they find out you're dating her?" he spat venomously.

"This doesn't affect me, Mason. She isn't my employee. She's yours. You've previously made it very clear that your half of the company is entirely your side, and completely under only _your _control. Technically, I'm dating _your_ employee. She is merely my co-worker. And as we both know from your nephew, co-workers can screw around as much as they like." He remarked.

"Sooner or later Salvatore, she will see you for who you really are. Not this public façade you've conjured up." He answered spitefully.

"And when she does, Mase, she'll find your secrets are far more interesting than mine." He said fiercely. "It's only a matter of time."

Elena suddenly emerged from her apartment warmly, the flowers set aside and her appearance seemingly more brighter than before. "I'm ready." She declared joyfully. However, her smile faltered slightly noticing the tension between the two men. "Everything alright here?"

Damon plastered a well-rehearsed smile across his face before brushing past Mason flippantly, and to the woman eagerly awaiting his attention. "Of course, Katherine. Now that you're ready," he murmured, presenting his arm to her in courtesy. "your carriage eagerly awaits."

Elena took his arm without hesitation, locking the door behind her as Damon led her away. "Don't wait up, Mason." She teased over her shoulder, her dress swaying majestically as she walked.

His eyes narrowed catching sight of Damon's smirk. Yes, Mason may have darkened over the years but it was only to catch up to the man whose competitive nature had almost darkened him completely. They had known each other their whole lives but Damon always became the preferred option. And it got to his head.

Any sort of contest between the two of them, he turned it into a war. The neglect from his father during his childhood affected him drastically- causing him to find attention elsewhere, something he quickly found in women. Masses and masses of women.

But then he realized he no longer needed to search for that attention, for people preferred him to Mason without even trying, just as his father preferred Stefan automatically to him, that is until Giuseppe passing.

His death changed him completely. His father finally realized his potential and gave him what he had been aching for his whole life. He made his life mission to make him proud. As a result, he was a kinder man, no longer distracted by countless women or blinded by hatred. Damon Salvatore, this Damon Salvatore, was a changed man.

But Mason knew, deep down, the old Damon was just scratching at the surface. Now _that_ Damon, he liked. _That_ Damon wasn't so much his competitor, but his partner in crime. _That _Damon he could actually relate to. But _this_ Damon, he absolutely abhorred.

_This_ Damon was loved as a messiah, and him as a villain. And it was only going to worsen with 'Katherine' at his side. But that was a small price to pay for his downfall.

With Jeffery on his way, there was more than enough thorns in Damon's side for him to bleed to death. And through all that, why not pour salt in the wounds by taking Elena as his own? To know that the woman he loves is a living lie would take him to the brink of destruction.

But to watch the woman he loves run into the arms of the man he's always considered his lesser, it would push both him, and Jeffery, over the edge. And when it did, he would be watching, with Elena gloriously at his side and a lot more than a bucket of popcorn in his lap.

But there was one last thing that made his fury at the various ideas of Damon and Elena's date dissipate was the fact that when Damon fell over the edge, that scheming little witch, Bonnie, would already be there to cushion the blow.

* * *

><p>"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Damon purred, tracing hearts into her palm.<p>

Elena smiled, dipping her spoon into the fifth dessert with her gaze remaining on Damon's lips. "About a thousand times in the past hour." She laughed, raising the spoon to her lips. She uttered a moan in surprise as the dessert hit her taste buds. "This is delicious." She mumbled, raising the spoon to meet Damon's lips.

"This is definitely my favourite. What's it called? I'll have to look it up when I get home." Damon licked his lips in appease, raising the card beside the dish to read. His eyes suddenly rose to glower humorously at Elena, readying for her response. "Well? What's it called?"

Damon sniggered. "You have very strange taste, Miss Pierce. I must admit."

"Why, what's it called?"

He peered down at the card. "Well it's not exactly what it's called, rather, what's inside it."

Elena frowned nervously, peering questionably at the dish. "Why, what's in it?" she asked slowly.

He shrugged playfully. "Oh, not much. Just water, gelatine, and dry-roasted leafhoppers." He blurted. Elena's eyes immediately bulged out humorously as she spat out the contents of her mouth into her napkin in disgust- Damon's hysterical laughter a perfect background track.

Upon leaving hers (and Mason's) apartment building, Damon organized his personal company limo from the firm to chauffeur them for the night. They immediately arrived at _Per Se Restaurant_, only to be kicked out roughly an hour later for laughing too loudly and 'disrupting the classy environment'.

Damon protested profusely, especially considering his high rank in Manhattan's elite. But Elena managed to pull him back to the Limo with the promise of a midnight reward before he made their former busboy cry. He was out the door before she could even blink, and now, here they were- sitting and laughing without complaint in Magnolia Bakery trying every assortment of dessert they had and completely overdressed for the occasion.

"Not so yummy now, huh?" he teased mercilessly.

She rolled her eyes. "Laugh all you want. This just means you're not getting a midnight kiss now. Y'know, with my breath tasting of leafhoppers and all."

Damon immediately leaned closer, brushing a few loose strands of hair from her face. "To be fair, I tried it too. You're not the only one that's been _contaminated_." He whispered theatrically. "One kiss wouldn't do any harm." He murmured, leaning closer and closer until his breath traced her lips.

"What about the other desserts?" she gasped airily.

His eyes fluttered shut, his thumb tracing her cheek softly. "Screw it." muttered Damon, crashing his lips onto hers.

In all honesty, Elena had been partially dreading their date. It was one thing to act like an experienced secretary. It was another thing to prospectively sleep with a man she was being blackmailed to seduce. But in that moment, as their lips collided, nothing made more sense than in that moment. It was as though the pieces of her life finally fit into place.

It wasn't a soppy, romantic moment. Nowhere near it. She felt no sudden instinct telling her this was the man of her dreams, or that she would never experience any kind of man like this again. She didn't know what was awaiting for her in life, and she certainly didn't know it from a mere kiss.

They finally parted across the table, their hands still entwined and all taste of the _Bug Blox_ dessert suddenly gone. She didn't know life's intentions for her, but she did know this; in that moment, she had never wanted anyone more in her life. And in the meantime, that was all that mattered. It made her bet with Mason that much easier.

"So," murmured Damon, clearing his throat slightly. "do you want to try the rest of the desserts or go make out in the limo?"

She was out the door before he could even blink.

* * *

><p>By the time they got back to her apartment complex, it was well past Midnight and their appearance no longer matched what they were when the date began.<p>

Elena's hair was tussled madly; straggly and tangled, and Damon's was sticking up in every direction possible. Her dress was creased and imperfect whilst Damon's shirt buttons were messily re-done and his tie was swinging loosely from his blazer around Elena's shoulders- the blazer that presumably protected her from the cold but truthfully concealed the hickeys leading down from her neck to her cleavage.

They hadn't slept together. But their night certainly wasn't an innocent one. Damon was wondrously surprised.

Upon their first meeting, Katherine Pierce appeared a perfect picture of naivety and virginal beauty but tonight, he discovered beneath her white chocolate exterior, was the richest tasting dark chocolate he had ever tasted. Without even bedding her, he learned the woman knew things it took him years to master, enough to keep even him on his toes.

It hadn't quite occurred to him earlier just how extraordinary Katherine was. When they met, all his thoughts were based on pure lust. She looked like the Fashion Industry's greatest invention- the perfect model. But then he met her properly, and he realized she was so much more. She was every businessman's wet dream. It then came apparent tonight that dreams can become reality, and that she was everything he didn't know he had been waiting for. Like she was custom built for him, and only him.

"I'm sorry for breaking your glasses earlier. My bad."

She laughed slightly, entering the building elevator. "It's fine, Damon. Don't worry. I always have a spare, and I can still see without them." Elena remarked, pressing the button for her floor.

A frown overtook Damon's lips, as he leaned against the elevator wall. "Then why do you wear them? If you can see perfectly without them."

Her eyes widened. "I-W-Well, not perfectly. I guess, because they're my reading glasses. I don't need them all the time, but I've gotten used to wearing them all the time. And it goes with my work attire." She rambled.

He leapt off the wall suddenly, nearing her with a grin. "You should wear them less often." He murmured, placing both hands on her cheeks. "Your eyes are beautiful." He whispered, kissing both eyelids delicately. Elena gazed questionably into his eyes before erupting into raucous laughter.

"That was the cheesiest line I've ever heard." She giggled. "And it's not even yours. You got it from _She's All That_."

His eyes widened in false surprise. "I did not! And besides, even if I did," His hands snaked down to her hips simultaneously, pulling her to him tightly. "it worked, didn't it?" he murmured, kissing her passionately.

Elena immediately responded, hooking her right leg around him and her arms around his neck, as did Damon, reaching a hand up her leg, and beneath her dress. They didn't even notice the ping of the elevator informing them they had reached her floor.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Elena's eyes instantly widened, pushing herself away from Damon quickly. "Jeffery!" she exclaimed, adjusting her dress. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited him." answered Mason, stepping round from the side of the elevator. Her eyes narrowed venomously in response, catching sight of his victorious smirk.

"What's wrong, _Katherine_?" drawled Jeffery. "No kiss hello?"


	6. Visions Entwined

**A/N: **_There's probably a thousand mistakes but I'm honestly not in the mood to correct them. Not because I'm angry, but because I've probably had about 9 glasses of rum and honestly, I'm a tad tipsy. I'll probably edit it later but for now, I just wanted to update this story as promised. And please review because prior to my drunkeness, I actually worked quite hard on this. And just a warning, don't get used to this Damon. I don't like him very much at the moment, but that might just be the rum talking._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<br>'Visions Entwined'**

Upon discovering the existence of the distant Lockwood-Hamiltons, many, out of morbid curiosity, dared envision as to what they could possibly look like.

Judged by the appearances of their cousins, people think they would assume the similar build- stocky, sculpted; of astronomical proportions, and equipped with a dashing Californian smile. True Lockwoods. However, people neglect to remember they are merely half what the Lockwoods really are. Half-breeds; they lack the blood, and as a result, look nothing like a true Lockwood should.

Hamiltons are blond and pale; ghastly looking things, with no trace of confidence or Grecian beauty in their bones. They stick to the shadows, and listen but never talk, which makes them deadlier than any normal Lockwood could ever be. But with the combination of blood in their veins, the Lockwood-Hamiltons' have all the Hamilton's dark knowledge of the world, and the Lockwood's power to use it.

Alike his fellow relatives, Jeffery never forgot his heritage, and gloried in his worldly possessions, women included. He treasured nothing like he treasured Bliss Hathaway, and showered her with everything she could possibly desire.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. The moment he met her; it wasn't a private moment but that's why he noticed her in the first place. All eyes were completely on her, and every man in the room wanted to make her theirs. It was pure pride that made him desire no other- to have the woman so many envied and desired by his side, and it was a certain benefit that she was so sultry and vivacious.

But to discover mere months later, after the ordeal with Mason, that she was in reality _Elena Gilbert_; an intellectual and a thief... he had never wanted her more- the most desirable woman he had ever met. Unfortunately, following earlier debacles, he didn't want her desirably.

He wanted her dead.

"What are you doing here, Jeffery?" Elena uttered coldly. "You're not wanted here."

He raised his brows mockingly, settling comfortably against the wall. "How rude of you to say so, love. You are, after all, my fiancée."

Damon visibly stiffened beside her, his eyes wide with confusion and surprise. "Fiancée?" he repeated questionably, turning to Elena. "You're engaged?"

"What? No!" she answered quickly. "He was my college dorm-mate's ex-boyfriend. We were never close and the relationship ended badly. I despised him." She lied dismissively.

"Of course you did, love." He mocked.

He suddenly turned to Damon. "I don't believe we've met. Jeffery Lockwood-Hamilton. Mason's cousin." He outstretched his hand. "You must be the infamous Damon Salvatore I've heard about. Mason's partner."

Damon nodded mutely, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you." he responded quietly.

"I'd be careful with this one." He warned jokingly. "She's a little spitfire." He grinned. "Mason, leave us. And take Mr Salvatore with you. I need to have a word with _Miss Pierce_."

Damon suddenly, stepped forward in front of Elena protectively, snapping into action. "I'm afraid it's gonna have to wait, Mr Lockwood-Hamilton. We're in the middle of a date."

Jeffery smiled in false comfort. "Don't worry, Mr Salvatore. I'll be sure to escort her home. You can trust me." He assured darkly, looking to Mason. By silent order, Mason instantly escorted Damon back to the elevator before it could close, and before he could disagree- leaving Elena with only Jeffery for company.

Elena looked to the ground as it pinged shut, frozen to the spot and careful not to meet his gaze as he slowly approached her. "Alone at last, my love." He purred. "You haven't changed a bit."

Elena immediately reacted repulsively, shoving him away with all her might. "Get away from me, Jeffery!" she screeched. "Leave me alone. I don't want you here!"

His eyes narrowed possessively. "Unfortunately for you Elena, you no longer have the honour of dictating anything I do anymore." He drawled. Taking her off-guard, he backed her against the wall, caging her body in between his arms.

"Now that I have you," he murmured. "what shall I do with you?"

"You can let me go for a start." hissed Elena, struggling in his hold. "A nice place like this happens to have security. You couldn't kill me out here even if you tried."

He smirked. "Well that's just fine, Elena, because I don't want to kill you. Not yet."

Elena suddenly stopped in her ministrations, looking up to meet her ex-lover's gaze. Jeffery was nowhere near as attractive as Damon, nor did he have as good as build as Mason. Instead, he bore a slight resemblance to Tyler; Mason's nephew, but his cheeks were more defined, sculpted unlike any other Lockwood, and blue eyes with enough intensity to rival even Damon's.

However, unlike Damon's, Jeffery's eyes were no longer warm and determined like at their first meeting. Instead, the incident with Mason so very long ago had left him cold and bitter, but as she noticed now, little over a month since she had last seen him, they now bore a confidence and ferocity unmatched by anyone she had ever seen.

He was no longer the impressionable little baby of the brood. He had developed into something even she could not understand, and considering how he was treated the worst of her past victims, she was terrified for what his potential could now reach.

"For a start, love, I want my money." He demanded.

"Well then I guess you're gonna have to go home empty handed, Jeffery. I don't have it."

"Even if you refused the money till your death, I still wouldn't leave empty handed. My family have long yearned for your head on a platter after discovering your true intentions. Should you misbehave, I'm sure my family have a far greater punishment for you than I could ever concoct. And if you continue to disagree, they'll settle with your beloved Jeremy's head instead. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

She remained still, unresponsive. He smirked. "No? Where is it then?"

Elena fearfully looked directly into his eyes. "Gone." she answered quietly.

A frown overtook his lips. "Gone? Gone where? You can't possibly have spent that much in a month. You and the wretched brother of yours stole at least $5,000,000, for certain."

Elena looked down from his gaze. "Nothing's impossible, Jeffery. You should know that." She responded.

He forcefully tilted her chin towards him to face him directly. "As you should know I will do anything to get that money back. Even if I have to reap its worth out of _you_, my love."

Her eyes darkened at his statement and he visibly smirked at her response. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. But to see her now, coated in Monique Lhuiller, so stricken with fear, and with he himself as the reason, she looked extravagantly flawless- sinfully perfect, and only his. He almost weakened then. Just to kiss her, one last time. But then he remembered.

She was not his at all. She never was.

_His eyes danced across her picture wonderfully, not nearly enjoying it as much as he enjoyed the real thing, but to have her image perfectly embossed in his hand, capturing that secret smile of hers- saved only for him, was a gift no other could give. _

_It had been eight months since he met Bliss Hathaway; the most beautifully resplendent woman he had ever met. And it had been merely two months since he asked her to be his. Permanently. Of course, there were doubts that surrounded his relationship, about whether it was going too fast, but he didn't care. And neither did Bliss. They were in love, no matter what everyone said, and he had never been happier. _

_He sighed suddenly, contentedly as he felt a woman's embrace from behind him. It didn't matter what people thought of their relationship, so long as they had each other. Besides, they already had Mason's approval for the matter. _

_He had recently arrived a month ago, wanting to see the future addition to the Lockwood-Hamiltons for himself. Proudly, Mason adored her instantly, and was the only one in the family to approve. And frankly, as the only true Lockwood to dare contact them, refusing to follow in his brother Richard's example nor his nephew's, Mason was the richest of them all, and the most powerful- and therefore, the only opinion that mattered. _

"_I was just thinking about you." murmured Jeffery, placing the photograph back on his dresser and sliding his hand upon hers on his chest. _

_He heard her sigh happily in response and press her cheek against his back. "I'm glad, my love. For I never stop thinking about you." she purred. _

_Jeffery's eyes narrowed at the voice, recognizing it instantly- as a voice that certainly wasn't his beloved fiancée's. He scoffed angrily, throwing the hand away from him and turning to look his unwanted guest in the eyes. "What are you doing here, Jules?" he hissed. "You should be in Mason's room, as Bliss should be in mine." _

_She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "Bliss, Bliss, Bliss. All everyone in this house talks about nowadays. That little Hathaway whore. It disgusts me." _

"_As you disgust me." he remarked. "And Bliss is not a whore, which is more than I can say for you. Now, what do you want, Cavanaugh?" _

_Unlike his wonderful dark horse, Jules Cavanaugh was a woman not to be trusted, and a woman no-one, not even Mason, wanted. She differed from Bliss in every way, from her blonde roots to the darkness beneath that porcelain skin. Had she not have been a slut in everything other than career, Jeffery might've found her attractive. If he didn't already have Bliss of course. _

"_I thought I'd take the time to visit to my favourite Lockwood. Mason's been rude to me all afternoon and I wanted to be in the company of someone kind for a change." purred Jules, snaking her arms around his neck. _

_Jeffery immediately pushed her away in disgust. "I don't see why. I don't want your company. And I'm not surprised Mason doesn't want it either." _

_Her eyes narrowed venomously, her stature stiffening visibly in anger. "Then you're a fool. And so is Mason, for preferring that Hathaway creature over me. He's been meeting with her everyday now over me, leaving me to feel unwanted." She whined.. "Stupid slut isn't happy with one Lockwood so she grabs another one too." _

_He scoffed. "You're one to talk." _

_Jeffery frowned suddenly, registering her words. "What do mean 'he's been meeting with her everyday'?" _

_Jules's eyes brightened in response, a Cheshire grin painting itself across her face. "You mean, you don't know?" _

_He approached her swiftly, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I think it's pretty clear I don't." _

_She smirked, pressing her breasts against his chest. "Well, Mason has been meeting Bliss every day now for a week- always at dusk, without fail. He always makes ridiculous excuses of phone calls and business meetings but I've been eavesdropping time to time and I know for a fact he's with Bliss. That voice in unmistakable. Although, in the hour they usually spend together, I don't normally hear much talking- if you know what I mean." She quipped. _

_His eyes narrowed angrily, ignoring her obvious attempts at seduction. "How do I know you're not making this up?" he demanded. _

_Jules smirked proudly, tracing her finger across his chest in a circular motion over his heart. "See for yourself, my love. They're meeting in Mason's room, as usual." she purred. _

_Upon hearing the location, Jeffery quickly shoved Jules away from him and stormed to the other room currently beside his fiancée's other than his own- Mason's. Fuelled by anger, he kicked the door down furiously, only to have his worst fears confirmed. _

_Bliss was indeed with Mason, and they were indeed doing something other than talking, as explained by the horrific sight he had just walked in on. They were in bed together, something that might have horrified him to the bitter end had he not taken in their appearances. _

_Mason was almost completely bare if not for his boxers, as was Bliss however, her appearance, in contrast to Mason's was worse than he could've possibly imagined. Her shirt had been torn recklessly, leaving only tatters over her bra. There were markings where her underwear had been, imprinted into her skin, but that wasn't what he noticed first. _

_He saw the inexplicable amount of bruises printed onto her skin; matching Mason's hands perfectly. He saw the blood staining Mason's new sheets, to which he realized was in fact from Bliss's lips, and more importantly, he saw the wetness to which had flooded her eyes completely and the fresh tears that stained her cheeks. _

_Mason wasn't sleeping with her. He was raping her. And at that realization, he saw red. _

Following the ordeal, both he and Mason were admitted to hospital and _Bliss_ refused to leave her room. As soon as Mason was discharged, he had kicked him out the house, Jules too.

"_You're making big mistake, Jeffery. I'm not the liar here. That precious fiancée of yours is." _

"_Get out Mason. And don't ever come back. And take that wretched slut of yours with you. Neither of you are wanted here." He barked furiously. _

_Jules scowled, grabbing her luggage and approaching him quickly. "You don't understand, love, we're not the ones in the wrong here, she is. She's not who you think she is. I know what I heard." _

_He shoved her away from him instantly, pushing her into Mason's unwilling arms. "You heard nothing." hissed Jeffery. "Mason's room is soundproof. There's no way you could've heard what you think you heard, otherwise I would've heard Bliss's screams." _

_She stepped away from Mason immediately, grabbing her luggage off the floor again, a sudden smirk across her lips. "Not if she didn't scream." she retorted victoriously. "Come on, Mason. Let's go. I can see we're not welcome here anymore." _

_Jeffery remained silent. He could think of countless remarks to her words but his lips couldn't say a word. Mason took this to his advantage. "Call me when you realize just who your precious Bliss really is," he drawled, placing a business card in his pocket. "and that the little angel is a much better actor than you think she is." _

Mere moments after their cab left, Jeffery invited an old friend of his, Ben, in their absence, to see for certain whether his paranoia of marrying so quickly had overcome him or if Mason and Jules really were telling the truth.

He had known Ben McKittrick since the fifth grade and unlike Mason and Jules so far, Ben had proven he was well worthy of his trust. He wouldn't lie to him. And he didn't. They tested Mason's former room as soon as he arrived, and quickly found who exactly was telling the truth.

"Leave me alone, Jeffery! I'm telling the truth. The money's gone. You have to believe me." cried Elena indignantly.

"You've been lying to me ever since I met you, _Bliss_. Why should I believe you now?" he hissed.

"Because with my brother in jail, I'm your only hope of getting your money back."

Jeffery scowled instantly, dropping her chin from his hand. "And where exactly would my money be, love? Seeing as you're apparently the only one who knows its location."

"I'll tell you, just please, leave Jeremy alone. He had nothing to with this. It was all my idea." she pleaded desperately.

He pondered for a moment in exaggeration. "And what if I _don't_ get my money back?"

She looked down numbly. "Then you can get your money's worth out of me. Whether I am worth more dead or alive, so long as you leave Jeremy alone."

Jeffery blinked in surprise, before recovering instantly with a smirk. He quickly memorized her look of defeat but raising a hand to stroke her cheek. "How noble of you, love. I expected a fight from the _legendary_ Elena Gilbert." he drawled.

She looked up immediately, a darkness over her face. "I'm not finished." she seethed.

His eyes brightened visibly in delight. "That's the spirit." he purred. "You're much more desirable when you're mad."

Her eyes narrowed, as she used all her might to shove him away from her. "Shut up, Jeffery. I'm not doing any deals with you should you ever hurt Jeremy. I'll tell you where your money's gone, but not until my current deal ends. I'm a little... occupied at the moment."

He chuckled, stepping closer towards her slowly, teasingly. "You mean your little deal with Mason?" She remained silent.

"I know all about your little deal, my love. As a matter of fact, that's why I'm here. It appears Mason needs some help taming you. He wanted to know all your tricks, so he would know what to expect." He stepped closer. "He also asked how to seduce you, my love." crooned Jeffery, burying his lips into the crook of her neck. "Seemed utterly desperate for you. Poor man."

Within an instant, he held her hips firmly in place against the wall and peppered kisses up her long neck, against her strong protests. "Now, care to invite me into your apartment? I believe we have some business to attend to."

* * *

><p>It was undoubtedly a long night for Elena Gilbert. She retired to her apartment as Jeffery suggested but as soon as the moment arrived, she locked him out. He yelled through the door for two hours at least- she lost count, until the superintendent kicked him out, much to Mason's delight. Or so she gathered through the security of her apartment door.<p>

Now ignorant of what information Mason had gathered from him, Elena had remained silent all morning, only speaking to murmur the polite greetings to Tyler and Caroline at work.

She hadn't spoken a word to Mason, and she hadn't seen Damon all morning. Caroline told her he wouldn't be in until noon. Something Mason had apparently authorized. Typical. Although, she soon discovered, it was also untrue.

Her eyes widened in surprise, dropping her lunch to the floor. "Damon! What are you doing here?"

He skulked depressingly in her desk chair, swinging blankly. "Who was that man last night? Tell me the truth."

Sighing in defeat, she quickly picked up what used to be her lunch, before approaching him slowly. "Damon, I-"

"Tell me, Katherine. I want you to."

She bit her lip nervously. "I-Well-For a start, he wasn't my old dorm-mate's ex. He was mine."

Damon nodded mutely. "I figured. But why did you lie to me about it?"

She ran a hand through her hair, sitting down on her desk beside him. "Because even though I lied about whose boyfriend he was, I didn't lie when I said it didn't end well." Her eyes fluttered shut. "I-I've never told anyone this before. Not Mason, not even my own brother, but we- we were in a pretty serious relationship. Engaged, as a matter of fact. Then Mason came along and Jeffery's jealousy drove him insane. He became very angry. Abusive. To the doting public, he was the perfect gentleman- the man I fell in love with, but, behind closed doors... he was a completely different person. And then when I tried to end it, he-"

Damon's hard gaze softened instantly, and he stood from her chair instantly, welcoming her into a comforting embrace. "I'm so sorry, Kat. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"No, it's okay, Damon." She mumbled into his chest. "It's okay you don't trust me yet. Trust is earned, not given."

"I should trust you." He cooed. "I _do_ trust you." He corrected quickly. "It would just be a lot easier without Mason snickering doubts in my ear every five minutes." Elena raised her head from his shoulder. "I've just... I-I've never felt so strongly about anyone before in my life. And frankly, that scares me more than anything. But not nearly as much as the idea of losing you." Damon murmured, sweeping a strand of hair away from her face.

Elena blinked in surprise, before instinctively kissing him softly. "I don't want to lose you either." She whispered against his lips.

Damon instantly smiled, wrapping her tightly in his arms, revelling in the moment. It was no secret he was in competition for her affections, and it was no secret Mason was his main competition. But with her ex-boyfriend now back in the picture, it was going to grow increasingly difficult to win over the illusive Katherine Pierce.

But as informed by Caroline- whose nose, even after her marriage and pregnancy, had a habit of sticking into other people's business, Katherine had ignored Mason all morning, as well as the messages from Jeffery Lockwood-Hamilton; who had been calling her for just as long.

He was winning her affections- he couldn't even try to hide his smile. And with someone as wondrous as Katherine, she was well worth the fight.

However, in his pleasure, he had failed to notice Katherine's own expression, or the look of worry in her face. She had told him the truth. Not the falsified truth, but the whole truth. Something she didn't even dare tell Jeremy.

What was happening to her?


	7. Interlude

**A/N: **_Okay, so I really, really, really suck. I'm so sorry. But for the past year (can't believe it's seriously been that long) I've had complete writer's block and while I'm updating now, I probably won't be able to update again for a while since I'm working on an art portfolio to get into university. But I wanted to get this over with._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<br>"Interlude"**

_Since the lifestyle of wealth reached Virginia, the instinct to lead runs through the Lockwood blood. Every Lockwood is born with the biological understanding that they were born to rule, and the money to do so. _

_Generation after generation, the Lockwoods have ruled Virginia, sector to sector and town to town, eventually settling in Mystic Falls. Lockwoods were strong, independent and notoriously powerful. However, as only half the blood of the Lockwood-Hamiltons originated from the Lockwood family, they were half the heritage. Lockwood-Hamiltons only had half the ambition, half the beauty, and half the wealth. _

_But what they lacked in ambition, they compensated in greed. _

_Despite their modest demeanour and apparent humility, deep beyond their porcelain skin, is a darkness incomprehensible to their Lockwood cousins- a rage that scared even Elena. And on that night, the night Jeffery would introduce her to his family, Bliss Hathaway was terrified of the possibility that they wouldn't accept her, and strangely enough, so was Elena Gilbert. _

_Ordinarily, she found parents timid, especially after being in the business for so long, but prior to deciding they would be their next victims, she had heard of the Lockwood-Hamiltons; a family almost vampiric in appearance, not quite the Grecian gods and goddesses of their cousins, but twice the demons. _

_Normally, she wouldn't have an ounce of fear in her body but the Lockwood-Hamiltons were powerful people, with powerful connections and Jeffery, her chosen suitor was the baby of the brood, a man who sorely lacked the courage to defy his parents. The minute they decided she wasn't good enough for him, any chance of success for the plan to go accordingly would diminish completely- she and Jeremy would be in the hands of the authorities, split apart, and the money would be lost, as would the reason why they were doing this in the first place. _

_And she couldn't have that, if that were the last thing to ever happen to her. _

_That night, the Lockwood-Hamiltons were hosting a masquerade ball, in attempt to mimic the elegance and glamour achieved only with their cousins' events and upon hearing Jeffery intended to formally introduce his fiancée to the family, the fiancée he seemed absolutely besotted with, they insisted upon a formal gathering with all the family, including the Lockwoods themselves, to join in her introduction to society as Jeffery Lockwood-Hamilton's beloved. _

_Personally, she didn't understand the fuss at all but, a ball was a perfect opportunity to persuade Jeffery's parents that she was marriage material and gain their trust, something she would never forgive should she fail. _

_Running a hand through her hair, Elena overlooked the events nervously from Jeffery's bedroom balcony. The yard had been decorated with the utmost of glamour, a combination of black and gold was strewn strategically across its borders, and an array of dancers and servers in harlequin masks blended into a crowd of the beautifully dressed elite, a crowd that visibly included the Lockwoods and Lockwood-Hamiltons. _

_Through the similarities of the servers' masks, she couldn't find Jeremy among the many guests, but in the corner of her eye, she saw something new- a dark, seductive red devil's mask upon a man, even from her distance, she knew was handsome beyond compare. _

_He stood beside what appeared to be Amy Bradley, conversing with a woman society had labelled to be Mystic Falls' first lady, Carol Lockwood, before she hugged him amorously, an evident Lockwood. In that moment he parted from Carol and looked up at her, catching her gaze with a smirk so notorious, it matched his mask in perfection. _

_It made her skin crawl yet, she couldn't bring herself to look away. _

_In his hand he swirled only the finest bourbon and as Carol brought her own drink to her lips, he raised his glass, and toasted her eloquently with a wink- a movement with such grace that be it any other woman except herself, she wouldn't have noticed he was visibly mocking her, the devil in Dolce. _

_She jumped suddenly, as she felt a hand on her shoulder, virtually knocking her out of her trance. "Relax love," he cooed. "It's only me." _

_Elena calmed momentarily and turned to face him with a rehearsed smile, and unwillingly taking her eyes off the mysterious stranger. _

_"I'm sorry, Jeffrey. I…" She sighed despondently. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all. What if they don't like me? What if they'd rather have you with someone like Jules Cavenaugh?" _

_He smiled endearingly, kissing her cheek softly. "Then nothing would change. I will still love you with all my heart, so long as you'll have me, regardless of what they say." _

_Jeffrey took a moment to gaze at her truly, as she stood before him in all her beauty. She looked ravishing, his beloved; a vision in Monique Lhuillier, his diamond in the rough. _

_"They will adore you, Bliss." He murmured, tracing her lips with his thumb. "Just as I adore you." _

_And with that, she smiled against his touch. She would be the belle of the ball tonight he was sure, just as she was every night. And he couldn't wait. _

* * *

><p>Her hands snaked to his hair gloriously, relishing in the pleasure he brought her, despite the intense discomfort of her current seat. In movies, it may look passionate and romantic, but Elena knew otherwise. <em>Sex on the desk? Very uncomfortable.<em> But it was also Damon's desk, and it was also Damon peppering kisses up her neck and wrapping her legs around his waist.

And that was all that mattered.

Following the ordeal with Jeffery, she and Damon had made their relationship official, yet, due to the rules of inter-personal relationships between employees, not public (regardless of Damon's arguments that they were not technically employees in the eyes of his wondrous business partner). However, in the time they had been together, Jeffery remained an ever present barrier and made it clear he wasn't leaving any time soon.

Also, with his cousin as a strong and strangely reliable source, Mason had officially set his sights on Elena, much to Damon's chagrin. He hadn't yet begun his pursuit of her but Damon had insisted she be careful.

He warned her _this_ Mason was a complete stranger; a man who never backed down from a fight. And that was going to get him killed. But he swore should he become between them, with his eyes darker than she had ever seen before, Damon swore to her he'd be the one to kill him should that ever happen.

It was a side to Damon she had never seen before. A part of her was fearful of what it was capable of but the other? It shoved him against his desk and wrapped its legs around his waist.

The Damon she met on her first day at Lockwood & Salvatore was a wonderful man- kind and romantic, a bitterly sweet businessman.

The other she encountered only in jealousy and with the mention of Mason. He was a far darker, far more passionate man, than any she had ever met; ferocious enough to set fire to the rain.

One brought her to calm waters; to live the ordinary life she had enquired upon for so long now. The other set her alight, and brought her a rush greater than the most dangerously successful robbery.

He brought her to life, through the peculiar combination within him. And she may still be working for Mason to save Jeremy, but that didn't mean she couldn't divulge herself along the way.

A soft moan left her lips as Damon unbuttoned his way down her blouse, peppering a trail of kisses along the way. "What if," She murmured breathlessly. "we get caught?"

He grinned against her skin before reaching up to press his lips to hers. "I've already told Caroline to make sure we're not disturbed for the next hour or so."

He unbuttoned his shirt painfully slow, relishing in her predatory gaze. "No interruptions." Damon assured.

Elena smirked, running her hands up his chest until they reached his neck. "No interruptions." She repeated in satisfaction, before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

Chuckling against her lips, Damon leaned them against the desk, his lips never leaving hers, and his hands dancing across her thighs.

Just over a year ago, his life was in tatters. His father had recently joined his mother and left both he and his brother orphans, his brother was engaged to a woman he absolutely despised and had chosen her over both his legacy and him- his own brother- and he had been left with one half of a company that was never intended for him; a company that he wanted nothing to do with because he had made a promise- a promise he was only just realizing was so difficult to keep.

Here and now however, was a different story. He had finally made the company his albeit, Mason was getting more and more infuriating with every minute, he and Stefan were finally on speaking terms again despite Bonnie's complaints and more importantly, he was no longer tackling the business world alone. He had Katherine now by his side, and not even Jeffrey could change that, and especially not Mason.

But that didn't mean he would stop trying.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Damon quickly leapt off the desk, re-buttoning his shirt as Elena quickly straightened out her skirt. Mason merely smirked in glee, leaning against the door frame as they tried to recollect themselves from their dishevelled appearances.

"I see you're using your day off wisely, Damon." He drawled, taking a moment to gaze over Elena's appearance especially.

Damon's eyes narrowed, hiding her behind him instantly, shielding her from his leering. Mason merely chuckled in response.

"That's all nice and sweet, Damon, but while you have the day off, Katherine doesn't, and her break ended ten minutes ago."

He turned to Elena victoriously. "Get dressed Kathy. We're meeting with Richard Kleinmann in 20 minutes."

Elena sighed before stepping out from behind Damon. "Will you at least give me 5 minutes to make myself a little more presentable?"

His smirk widened as he leapt off the doorframe. "Nope." Before Damon could blink, Mason ripped her from his side and dragged her to his office. "Bye Katherine." He murmured weakly.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone was staring at them, judging them. <em>

_Even behind their masks, behind her mask, she could feel it as though each pair of eyes were a dagger. One of the richest bachelors in town falling for some random girl he met in a bar, it was the biggest news to hit the town yet. _

_It was a constant reminder, wherever she walked during the ball, that although she was dressed like a princess, she was simply a pauper in comparison to the royalty of the Lockwoods and Lockwood-Hamiltons. _

_However, Jeffrey didn't seem to notice. Instead, he seemed to relish in the attention, and was more than optimistic in introducing his fiancée to his family. _

_He had pulled her from the crowd ten minutes ago, intent on introducing them personally and they had finally found them in the centre of the yard and ultimately, in the centre of attention. His parents were conversing with Richard and Carol Lockwood animatedly, the vision of the royalty, and suddenly Elena felt herself be overcome with nerves. _

_The Lockwoods would only be visiting for tonight and tonight only. She had to impress both the Lockwoods and the Lockwood-Hamiltons without letting them see her without her Venetian mask. _

_They were one of the wealthiest families in Virginia. Embezzling from their bank accounts would perhaps end hers and Jeremy's careers in this business for good. She couldn't screw this up. _

_"Ah Jeffrey, there you are. We've been looking for you all night." declared Savannah Lockwood-Hamilton. _

_She paused however, noticing Elena's presence at his side. "Well aren't you going to introduce us to this beautiful young woman by your side?" _

_Jeffrey grinned instantly, wrapping his arm around Elena's waist proudly. "Of course. Mother, Father, Aunt Carol, Uncle Richard, allow me to introduce to you Bliss Hathaway, my fiancée. Bliss, these are my parents, Harold and Savannah Lockwood-Hamilton, and my Aunt and Uncle, Carol and Richard Lockwood." _

_Elena smiled, raising her hand to shake theirs. "Pleasure to meet you all. Jeffrey's told me so much about you." Elena praised politely. _

_"All good things, I hope." a voice suddenly interjected. _

_They each turned to face the voice and while Jeffrey and the rest of his family reacted in delight, Elena froze on the spot. _

_It was the man from earlier, from the view of the balcony, from the Dolce & Gabbana suit to the polished devil's mask. _

_She had seen him earlier in the corner of her eye, just a glimpse; another tumbler of bourbon in his hand and his lips buried in Amy Bradley's neck but up close, he was far more beautiful than she could've possibly anticipated, even with a devil's mask concealing half his face. _

_However, with or without the mask, she would be the first to admit this man had a very dark allure about him, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, yet while Bliss Hathaway was intimidated by just how much darker and regal he was over her fiancée, Elena Gilbert on the other hand, had never met a man so seductive. _

_"Mase! I didn't know you were coming tonight." exclaimed Jeffrey, releasing his grasp around Elena's waist. _

_Mason grinned brightly shaking his eager hand. "I figured it would make a nice surprise tonight but it appears I've been beaten." proclaimed Mason, turning his gaze to Elena._

_"You never told me your fiancée was this beautiful, Jeffrey. Otherwise I would've came by much sooner." He teased, extending his hand. _

_"Mason Lockwood." _

_She froze for a second, staring at his hand before slowly raising hers. "Bliss Hathaway." She responded, shaking his hand politely. _

_Without warning, he clasped her hand gently and raised it to press his lips against it softly, a flicker of tongue dancing across her skin."Pleasure to meet you, Bliss. And I think I speak for everyone when I say," he smirked, lowering her hand slowly. _

_"Welcome to the family."_

* * *

><p>Elena grinned in glee, swinging herself childishly in Mason's desk chair as Mason could only observe in fury. "Will you stop doing that? You're gonna break the damn thing."<p>

She stopped instantly, only to simply smirk back at him victoriously and cross her legs, hitching up her skirt. "What's wrong, Mason? Scared you'll lose both the bet _and_ the chair?" she teased.

His eyes narrowed as he leant against the office door. "Gloat all you want, sweetheart. But I'm not losing this bet. And I'm sure as hell not losing you."

Elena shook her head in disbelief, standing up from Mason's chair. "Why can't you get it through your thick head, Mason?"

She stalked towards him, a cat-like grace in her movements and a predatory gleam in her eye, and as furious as he was with her there and then, he had never been so attracted to anyone in his life.

"You never had me in the first place." She crowed confidently, stopping only inches before him.

"And you never will." She crooned mockingly.

He stared at her silently as she continued to gloat and mock him, watching as her chest heaved with every breath she took, accenting her poorly re-buttoned blouse and the black lace bra underneath.

She had changed so much since their first meeting. He could remember it as if it were just yesterday, how nervous she looked in her Monique Lhuillier gown- the epitome of innocence drenched in the richest hue of black. Even with her false adoration, he could see the potential for such a woman as both his companion and his pawn.

It didn't matter anymore than Amy Bradley was ready and waiting for him in the pool house, nor that Jules Cavenaugh was more than willing to fulfil his needs should he ask.

Elena Gilbert, or rather, _Bliss Hathaway_, entranced him from the moment he saw her on that balcony, begging to be saved, like the damsel in distress she truly was.

And who was he to refuse such a plead?

Her hair was dishevelled, her lips were swollen and her skirt was so wrinkled, it rivalled his sister-in-law, Carol's, face yet, she still looked like the cat that ate the canary; she still looked like the most extraordinary woman he had ever met.

So when he finally registered the fact that she was still boasting that she would slip out of his grasp once again, and so soon upon capture, he did the first thing he had wanted to do the moment he saw her in his cousin's arms.

He kissed her.


	8. The Broken Love Song

**A/N: **_Sorry for the visible lack of D/E or Damon alone in this chapter, but I wanted to convey the history between Elena and Mason before she moved any further with Damon. And even more so, sorry for the lack of updating. I've been running up and down England looking at Universities as well as drafting out a Hook/Aurora story. But either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the many amazing reviews from the last chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<br>"The Broken Love Song"**

_For the remainder of the evening, Jeffrey no longer cared that the eyes of the whole town were upon them and spent the entire evening floating from guest to guest flaunting his beautiful new fiancée. It didn't matter whether they approved. Harold and Savannah had no complaints, not yet at least, and despite the fact that Carol Lockwood did little to hide her distaste at the choice of a barmaid, Mason Lockwood on the other hand- whom Elena only recently discovered to be Carol Lockwood's brother-in-law highly approved of the match already, and that was all that really mattered to Jeffrey. _

_However, throughout the night he never saw anything beyond his joy at Mason's coveted approval. All he saw was an open catwalk for his future bride to be gazed upon, with he as the envy of their eyes. That was the Masquerade Ball in the eyes of Jeffrey Lockwood-Hamilton. _

_But in the eyes of _Bliss Hathaway_- that was another story. _

_Ever since they had officially been introduced to each other, Mason Lockwood had never taken his eyes off her. Gone was Amy Bradley from his side and instead persevered an ever-present tumbler and gaze on her every move. _

_With every step she took, she could feel his eyes burning through her dress, making her skin crawl. Jeffrey made nothing of it and simply thought the excitement of being 'unveiled' to society was overcoming her but evidently, Mason knew better. With every shiver, his smirk grew. _

_And the worst part of it all? She absolutely _loved_ it._

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Elena learned from looking back at her past mistakes was that nostalgia is a bitch. It takes you to the most disgusting, undeserving points of your past and glorifies them to appear on a perfect pedestal. Dependent on memories alone, Mason Lockwood would be the most wonderful, extraordinary and perfect man she had ever met. Within her memories, he made her toes curl in pleasure, and her body thrum for hours beyond sex.<p>

But in reality? He was a villainous, sex-obsessed ass-hat whose envy for Damon Salvatore had long bordered on the pathetic.

For a minute, when he kissed her, she froze, and almost instantly, nostalgia tried to seduce her into returning his affections.

But then reality hit her. And she hit him.

If Mason's office hadn't been soundproofed in a fashion that was so typically Mason, Elena was sure the whole floor might have heard the resounding slap of her palm colliding with his cheek.

"If you think kissing me would make me forget all you've done, to me and to Jeremy, then you're more monstrous than I thought." She hissed.

He raised a hand to trace his cheek, letting his composure fall for a moment before backing her against the door- all sense of weakness suddenly erased from his face. "Then I suppose, Miss Gilbert, that we are much more alike than I thought."

She scowled, only cuing his smirk to widen as he let his arms fall to trap her before him.

"What are you talking about, Mason?"

He chuckled, leaning his head down. "In case you haven't noticed, my dear Elena, you haven't exactly been asking about your beloved little brother lately."

He felt her body stiffen beneath his lips, full well knowing he was right.

"I knew Damon was good but I never would've thought he'd be this good; as to make you forget about the very reason you're here right now." He whispered darkly. "It seems like I'm not the only one who has forgotten all about little Jeremy Gilbert."

Her eyes shuttered to a close, taunted by Mason's hot breath burning the expanse of her neck. "You call me a monster, sweetheart, but I'm not the one who made you forget about your mission here. I'm not the one who made you forget all about the only family member you have left on this earth alive, or at least, who doesn't need a machine to survive. Not yet anyway."

He planted a trail of kisses down her neck, taking abuse of her shock, stopping only at the swell of her breasts when he heard her gasp two little words- two miniscule little words that would change everything.

"You know." whispered Elena. "How?"

He smirked, raising his head from her cleavage. "You of all people, sweetheart, should know there is nothing in this world money can't buy." crooned Mason.

He raised his head high, towering over her as his hand reached to tilt her chin up to look him in the eye, a projection of victory over his face.

"Money brought us together before, Elena Gilbert. It won't be long before it does again."

* * *

><p><em>Throughout the night, Jeffrey rarely left her side. The Lockwood dominance within him wanted to certify to the entire town that was the 'owner' of this beauty- the most desired beauty in town. While it was the sole intention of entering town to seduce Jeffrey and Jeffrey only, it was no secret, especially to Jeffrey, that she had garnered much more male attention than she intended and how openly she rejected it. <em>

_Since their relationship began, Jeffrey had openly regarded himself as the winner of her affections, choosing to make this known to every man in sight. It was why he trusted her around them. He knew their attempts were futile because she had chosen him albeit, unaware of the true reasons why. _

_However, tonight… had been something new. She had never been distracted on the job before. Sure there were always better looking men, more interesting prospects but she had always kept her focus on the job at hand for the better cause- for family. But there was something about Mason Lockwood that she couldn't quite put her finger on. _

_He entranced her with a mere smirk and the tip of his glass, regardless of the fact Jeffrey was always right beside her and Jeremy's eyes were following her like a hawk. And as much as she tried to object to it, even after one night, she knew this man was unlike any other. _

_Mason Lockwood was something new. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing however, she was yet to discover. _

_Jeffrey on the other-hand... she looked down over their bedroom balcony, watching briefly as he laughed with the fellow elites of the ball- it was over an hour ago that she left the party with the excuse of getting some air and he had barely even noticed she had left, basking in the shower of compliments over his engagement, never mind the fact the woman he was engaged to was missing from the party. _

_Out of all the men she had to seduce previously in this business, it was without a doubt Jeffrey was the worst yet. Elena could only smile in the joy of knowing the ordeal of being his beloved fiancée, of being Bliss Hathaway, was nearly over. The only flaw was that the end couldn't come soon enough. _

_She looked away from Jeffrey as she turned to watch Carol Lockwood flutter through the crowds, working the attention to her advantage, despite the whispers of curiosity floating through the air surrounding her husband, Mayor Richard Lockwood, and why he was absent from the event. _

_Walking through the crowd, Carol had an ever-present smile on her face, but it didn't take a genius to figure out it was rehearsed. She and Richard had been married for over 20 years. The smile had been rehearsed for much longer than that. _

_She walked like a queen, her tired eyes judging everyone in sight. Years of life as Richard Lockwood's wife had made her empty. But something within her told Elena there was probably barely anything there to begin with, just like the rest of the wealthy, and Richard was only worse. _

_But what they lacked in emotion they gained in riches. It was what made them the perfect next target after the Lockwood-Hamiltons. The only problem was now, now that Carol had seen her, was how to successfully embezzle enough money from the Lockwood-Hamiltons, yet with such discretion that the Lockwoods would still trust her with theirs. _

_She jumped from her reverie suddenly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, gazing down momentarily to notice Jeffrey had disappeared from the crowd. _

_"You've finally found me." Elena murmured, painting a false smile on her face. _

_She turned around quickly, wasting no time kissing him passionately, wrapping her arms around her neck. He predictably kissed back in fervor, snaking his hands to her backside to push her body further into his mold, cuing Elena to only smile into the kiss. _

_'Jeffrey's acting much more passionately tonight.' Elena noticed. 'The puppy has finally turned into a wolf.' _

_However, the more heated the kiss grew, the more Elena began to notice how peculiar this particular make-out session felt. There was something off about this whole thing; the way his hands scaled her body, the way it fit into his and more vividly, the kiss itself. _

_His touch was electric, to the point where it was almost painful where he lingered, and his body- Jeffrey's body, while muscular, even he had his limits, and this body, felt as though it exceeded without complaint, firmer and stronger in every possibility. _

_As for the kiss… boys never kissed like this. Not like the world was burning at their feet. No… this was the kiss of a man. And as Elena's fingers moved to weave into his hair, only to be met with soft tresses instead of Jeffrey's dry spikes, she realized exactly which man it was. _

_Her eyes widened, shoving him away from her. "Mason?! I-I'm sorry. I thought you were Jeffrey." _

_He barely even stumbled, his composure practically perfect and a smirk dancing across his lips. "Oh don't apologize sweetheart. There were no complaints on my end. Jeff's a lucky guy." Mason purred. _

_"But… you know full well I meant to kiss Jeffrey. Why didn't you pull away?" Elena frowned. _

_The moment she finished that sentence, she could feel herself inwardly scowl at her ignorance. The man hadn't taken his eyes off her all night, whether she was engaged to his cousin or not, she had literally thrown herself upon him. And even from one night of knowing him, it was clear Mason Lockwood was not the kind of man who took no for an answer. _

_"Oh sweet Bliss…" he murmured, stepping closer to her slowly with every word. "You jumped me, with those sexy little lips of yours in a dress that's practically painted on." _

_He stopped directly before her, his lips hovering over hers. "How could any man possibly refuse you?" _

_She froze beneath his gaze momentarily, before gazing up at him defiantly. "A man that will back down, if he knows what's good for him." She whispered harshly. _

_Mason's brows rose in surprise, and he raised his head proudly, towering over her with his lips dancing in amusement. "Or risk Jeffrey's wrath?" Mason teased. _

_Elena eyes narrowed, regaining the strength she lost at his touch and stepped towards him, pressing their bodies together, if only for a moment, and raising her chin to meet his eyes. _

_"Not Jeffrey's." she murmured, lifting her lips to graze his as she stopped at his left ear. _

_"Mine." _

_However, instead of backing away, Mason had raised his hand to her stomach. "Wrath, huh?" said Mason, trailing his hand up her upper body until his hand reached the nape of her neck. _

_"Well then call me a masochist." He purred. _

_And before she could argue otherwise, his lips were on hers and all fragments of sanity had leaped off the balcony._

* * *

><p>"Katherine?"<p>

"Katherine sweetie, are you alright?"

She blinked furiously, re-adjusting herself to the real world. Mason had disappeared from her mind's sight and Caroline had suddenly manifested in front of her eyes.

"I-I'm fine, Caroline. Why do you ask?"

The blonde blinked in confusion, glancing back between Elena and where her gaze was previously set. "Uh… because you've been burning holes into Mason's office door for the past 20 minutes? What's going on, Katherine? Did Mason do something to you?" she asked.

Elena remained stoic, for once in her career not having the perfect answer.

"Oh my god, Katherine… did he take advantage of you? Oh my… I have to go tell Damon-"

"No!" exclaimed Elena. "No, Caroline, don't."

"I will."

* * *

><p><em>Her hands jumped to his chest, in a momentary consideration of pushing him away but her body betrayed her, and they snaked around his neck as his greedily roamed her backside. <em>

_Much to her dismay, he detached his lips from hers far too soon and began sucking at her pulse point, his hands cupping her buttocks and raising her body against his, wrapping her legs around his waist as he began to back up against the wall. _

_Everything about her tasted completely delicious; the fact she was forbidden making it all the more sweet. He pressed her against the wall forcefully, relishing in the moans that left her lips and raised his own to meet hers again as she weaved her fingers into the locks of his hair. _

_"Bliss?" _

_Elena shoved Mason away instantly, jumping down from his arms. The hem of her dress cascaded back down to her feet and as she brushed away the creasing remnants of their encounter, she turned to tell Mason to hide only to find he was nowhere to be found. _

_"Bliss?" _

_She turned to face Jeffrey immediately, concealing any hint of confusion behind her eyes. _

_"Jeffrey, what are you doing up here? You should be with your guests. They'll be wondering where you are." _

_He approached her swiftly, cradling her face in his hands. "Right now, all that matters is you." He crooned, kissing her forehead affectionately. _

_"What's wrong, sweetheart? Did all the affection overwhelm you? It is through no fault of their own that society loves you my dear." _

_Elena held back the gnawing discomfort at his touch before holding a perfectly crafted fake smile across her lips. "Nothing's wrong, Jeffrey, now that you're here. I guess I was just overwhelmed." _

_Jeffrey smiled, his gaze dropping to her lips. "Maybe this will make you feel better." He murmured. _

_Normally, theatricality had long stopped being a problem for her- pretending these men were the love of her life and that she was the perfect obedient southern housewife and the living embodiment of their every dream and desire. _

_In reality, she of all people knew they were simply morons who would sell their own mothers for a pretty face but nonetheless, she wore her mask with pride, because it was all for a good cause. _

_But for some peculiar reason, something inside her suddenly rose as Jeffrey's lips touched hers, certainly not for the first time, and reached her hands to his chest. _

_But where in Mason's case they had only pulled him closer, with Jeffrey, her fiancé of all people, they instantly pushed him away leaving her alone in the aftermath of her actions, and Jeffrey in waking confusion. _

_"Bliss, what the hell is going on? First with my parents and now this?" _

_Elena froze on the spot, searching her mind for some kind of excuse. "Honestly? I-I… I don't want to ruin this party for you Jeffrey. It means so much to you." Elena exclaimed, stepping towards him to wrap her arms around his neck. _

_"And if you had kissed me then, I don't think I would've let you leave this room till tomorrow morning." She purred. _

_Elena instantly pressed her chest against his, inwardly smiling as his eyes darkened with lust at the sight of her rising breasts, and succeeding in the only form of persuasion she knew would never fail her. _

_"I-w-well, what if we were very, very quick?" he teased. _

_Elena pretended to think, pursing her lips as Jeffrey's lusting and hopeful eyes gazed down at her. _

_"Well…" _

_"Jeffrey? Jeffrey, where are you?" _

_He immediately sighed in frustration, his eyes rolling in dismay. "That'll be Jules. My mother probably sent her. I should go." _

_Elena heaved a dramatic sigh, smiling at Jeffrey's frustration with the love-struck eyes she had so masterfully adorned for so long. "Next time, Jeffrey." She crooned. _

_He chuckled amorously kissing her one last time. "I love you." He murmured, his footsteps slowly leading him away from her as she uttered her reply. _

_"I love you too." She whispered, watching him walk away until completely out of sight. _

_Suddenly, a slow applause shattered through her façade and she found Mason standing in the darkness, his eyes glowing poisonously as his smirk spread across his lips. _

_"Passionate, beautiful _and_ a wonderful liar." He spoke vehemently, stalking towards her with the power in his steps he knew so well. _

_He stopped quickly before her, his face hovering inches above hers and in that instant, Elena knew the game had already changed. _

_His previous lust had suddenly transformed to possession in his eyes and the dark emerald of their color had turned from daring to dangerous. _

_"We're going to have so much fun." Mason purred. Before she could even think to respond he tangled his fingers within her hair and ravished her lips with his. _

_This was a dangerous game they were playing. And while Bliss Hathaway wasn't much of a risk taker, Elena Gilbert _loved_ playing with fire. _

_Only this time, she wouldn't leave the flames unscathed._

* * *

><p>"Katherine?"<p>

She smiled amorously, stepping through his office door to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Surprise." She murmured against his smile. His lips remained curved as she walked past him to sit elegantly on his desk, crossing her mile-long legs albeit, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"But… I thought you have a meeting with Kleinmann and…" he scowled. "Mason."

Elena's shoulders sagged at his mention and she uncrossed her legs weakly. "Yeah... About that… he lied. But there's something else, besides that."

She hesitated for a moment, before shaking her head. If she didn't come clean now, she never would.

"Damon, we need to talk."

He frowned, approaching to sit in the chair opposite. "What's wrong?"

She sighed deeply, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"There's something I have to tell you."


End file.
